Mutants in Middle-Earth: A New Shadow Arises
by Quetzal2468
Summary: 125 years have passed since the defeat of Sauron. The Age of Men is at its height, everything is peace; or so it seems, because from a distant realm, a terrible Shadow looms over Arda. And this time, maybe it cannot be stopped because now, not even Valinor is in safe. What's this Shadow? Though crossover, I've been asked to upload as regular. More important info, inside. R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello world!**

 **A long time has passed since the last time I wrote the first part of the trilogy** _ **'Mutants in Middle-Earth'**_ **.**

 **As the readers of the previous 'episodes' will remember, this trilogy mixes the universe of the brilliant author Tolkien along with that of the X-Men. I will add that, in terms of the universe of the X-Men, I use a mixture of comics, movies and TV shows, increasing some elements for literary reasons.**

 **The first two parts of this trilogy were focused, the first in the journey of Lady Galadriel and Lord Glorfindel to Earth and how they met different characters, among which are a young Professor Charles Xavier, and a girl Ororo AKA Storm. Its name:** _ **Mutants in Middle-Earth: The Beginning**_ **.**

 **The second part focused on Kitty AKA Shadowcat's journey to Middle-Earth and her role during the 'War of the Ring', as well as all the friendships she made and her romance with Legolas (how original!). Its name:** _ **Mutants in Middle-Earth: The War of the Ring**_ **.**

 **But now, comes the third and final part of this trilogy:** _ **'Mutants in Middle-Earth: A New Shadow Arises'**_ **. In this 'episode' the enemy, or rather two, one come from the universe of the X-Men and another of ... the Earth or rather Middle-Earth ... is something complicated to explain, so I suggest everyone readers who read the first two 'episodes' of this trilogy so that you understand various details and events that will occur throughout this story.**

 **I'll add that this trilogy will be joined with the story of Lord Glorfindel with Laura Kinney AKA X-23, and how their love was strong and immortal enough to overcome the barriers of Death (the death of Lord Glorfindel), and more than 6000 years that both lived in Middle-Earth, each fulfilling a mission directly entrusted by the Válar, without seeing each one even once and both thinking that the one and the other had died, or at least never again they would see**

 **A part of the story of these two characters is in the story** _ **'The story never told. Book 1: The Wandering Star of Gondolin. '**_

 **This story has not been finished yet, but do not worry because I will give enough elements so that readers of this 'episode' reasonably understand the long history of love, pain, sadness, joy, anguish, happiness, etc.; that both, the Elf-lord and the mutant, suffered. Not to mention that I intend to finish it, no matter what… at least the first book.**

 **Finally, I want to mention that this story will happen a couple of years after the death of Aragorn, so that he, Pippin, Merry, Sam and Frodo will not appear. But in their place will appear characters like Lady Celebrían, Elrohir, Elladan, Eldarion, a couple of his sisters, and ... more X-Men, as well as some mutants of the Brotherhood of Magneto.**

 **I will add to the mutants a couple of OC's that will have a very important role, plus many others that will only serve as ... stuffing.**

 **Among the good guys will be, apart from the six mentioned, Gandalf, Glorfindel, Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, Legolas, Kitty, Laura (if you want to know how is possible that both are still alive after over 100 years, read the second 'episode' of the trilogy), and an old Gimli but still an excellent warrior.**

 **Before I begin, I want to remind all readers that English is NOT my native language, and I am still a rookie in the art of writing; so I ask you that your reviews are not too hard, and instead constructive, and how to improve the story. Not to mention that they are very important and encouraging to me.**

 **I also want to say that it will probably take a while to upload it, since although most of the characters, as well as the place where the plot occurs, are developed in the universe of the brilliant author, Tolkien; no less true is that the plot and almost everything is completely new and original.**

 **Having said all this, in this 'small' exordium ... let's start:**

 **Ah yes! I forgot to add that there will also be romance (apart from the canonical couples as well as between mutants and elves, namely, Laura/Glorfindel and Legolas/Kitty).**

 **Now ... let's start and wish me lots of luck guys, because I will really need it.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Prologue_**

… Lady Galadriel raised her left hand, where her ring, Nienna, shone and ordered in a voice that did not admit a reply, but that was also scary because it was not even remotely hers. It was a menacing voice, with a tinge that no one had ever heard before, but that was certainly for anyone to run away from. But not Shaw, not after he had seen what he could do with his helmet on.

"Servant of Morgoth, return from whence you came!" She ordered

The mutants saw each other. What kind of words were those?

And with that said, she raised her left hand and directed it against Shaw. A huge and an invisible wave, but one that was surely full of power, hit Shaw completely, making him fly several meters. Anyone could have sworn that Shaw had died after such an attack, both the remains of a building that had collapsed and the surroundings where the evil mutant had fallen had been reduced to almost dust. However, Galadriel did not stop there, but went directly to where Shaw had fallen, who miraculously was still alive, only his impeccable and elegant suit was torn and had several bruises, but beyond that nothing had happened to him.

"Ah! Do you have your tricks? I also have mine! "Shaw replied, releasing a wave of energy that destroyed everything around Galadriel and still made her back a couple of steps.

But the _Lady of the Light_ was not a person who allowed herself to be overcome so easily and more because she was beginning to notice that Shaw's voice changed to a "relatively" similar to Sauron's and his eyes were not exactly the same.

"Servant of Morgoth, return from whence you came!" She shouted again. Her ring shining ever brightly "begone!"

As if the ring that Lady Galadriel owned gave her more power, her attack this time had much more energy and threw Shaw against a wall and making him destroy everything in his path. Galadriel immediately walked quickly to continue attacking. When Shaw got up and attacked, his attacks every time more violent and vicious. The attack waves of Galadriel and Shaw collided almost completely destroying the place and making them back both.

Before Shaw could recover, Galadriel shouted:

"Begone!"

Her ring, Nienna, shone as if it were a star in her hand. She did not let him get up again.

"Servant of Morgoth, return from whence you came! Begone! "She shouted over and over again, every time she attacked.

Finally, she seemed to gather all of her strength and shouted with a voice that chilled,

"Servant of Morgoth, begone!"

A wave of power came out of her left hand leaving shreds absolutely all around, Shaw who, miraculously, though bruised with the suit completely torn and with several injuries, was still alive, stood hesitantly. He probably would have attacked again, but he realized that Galadriel was ready to attack him again and surely, her goal was to kill him.

Maybe Shaw was a man who was confident in his power and now more than ever that he had discovered what he could do with that helmet, but he also realized that if things went on like this, it could well happen that Galadriel finally killed him because without doubt that was her intention. He was wounded, though not seriously, but he was wounded; whereas Galadriel seemed not to have a single scratch. No, what was best was to go and discover what mysteries were behind that helmet and why she called him _'Servant of Morgoth'_.

So, making a slight gesture to Azazel, the red mutant in the blink of an eye took his boss and then Angel and the other mutant who accompanied them and disappeared without leaving more trace than a wisp of red color cloud.

Once she saw that they were gone, Lady Galadriel collapsed. That had been a terrible and tiring fight, perhaps never in all her long life had she faced such a thing.

* * *

… Lord Glorfindel paid no attention to him, making use of those brief moments when he had distracted those beasts. He concentrated and showed his true nature. His white and flawless skin shone like the light of the Sun in broad daylight and his entire body was covered with a brilliant white light that left far below that of any star, and instead showed great power and semi-glory divine.

Seeing this, the children were stunned because what they saw was like killing anyone in astonishment, and more when they saw that the horrible creatures recoiled in fright.

The Elf-Lord spoke in a strange language. It was no longer the soft and musical language with which he sang to the animals or with whom he narrated the great deeds of the heroes of yesteryear of the Elves. No, now it was a language certainly strange, but full of divine power and greatness. The _Balrog Slayer_ raised his hands speaking in that strange and powerful language, the creatures ran away more and more terrified, fleeing from the presence of the children and, above all, from his.

Suddenly, a strong earthquake shook the earth and the children saw terrified that the trees were falling, the plants were shaking and uprooting, and the soil was slowly becoming sand that began to disappear in the depths of the earth. Without waiting for them to react, Lord Glorfindel took Ororo's hand and forced the children to run with him. To Ororo's amazement, perhaps the figure of her closest friend emanated light in such a way that he seemed to be a demi-god; but his hand, though calloused by the continuous use of the sword, was soft and warm.

The children and the Elf-lord ran quickly away as fast as they could from that damn place. At their feet, the hard-yellow soil turned into reddish sand like the dunes that they crossed during their entire trip, while the great mountain red as blood fell to pieces, crumbling to the point of becoming mere dust. The camels had barely felt the tremendous earthquake, they had moved away at full speed putting themselves at a totally safe distance.

Finally, when both the Elf-lord and the children were totally out of reach of that place, once again the ambassador of the Válar who still shone with that supernatural light, so that he dazzled even though the Sun still shone in its splendor, he spoke in that strange and powerful tongue raising his hands. Before the astonished eyes of the children and after a great smoke, there was absolutely no trace of the oasis or the mountain, all that remained was another dune more of reddish sand like those that abounded in the desert.

Once the _Balrog Slayer_ , possessor of semi-divine powers, saw this. Little by little, that light and his skin stopped emanating, even his flawless and white skin no longer shone like the Sun. The Elf-lord collapsed to his knees while breathing hard. That feat had required all the power that the Válar had granted him. He thought for a moment about the punishment he would have like Lady Galadriel and shook his head inwardly. It had been for the sake of Ororo and the _Edain_. A hand came to rest on his shoulder that made him turn slowly as he tried to resume his normal breathing again. It was Ororo who was staring at him in astonishment, her crystal-blue eyes opened wide, the same as the other children.

"You are truly an angel," she said.

* * *

… "Kitty!" He telepathically called loudly.

After a few seconds, he heard the voice of his former student and X-Men.

"Professor!"

"How are you Kitty?"

"Excited! I never thought that being a descendant of the two Blue Wizards had so many benefits "

The Professor smiled. When Kitty told him several years ago that the mutants were descendants of the two _Istari_ known as the two _'Blue Wizards'_ who had mysteriously disappeared in the East, had hardly believed it. Who would you say so that mutants would be indirect descendants of _Istari_! He could not imagine what that would mean in Middle-Earth, but it certainly had many benefits.

"Kitty ...!" He called. But no one answered "Kitty ...!" He called with more force

After a few minutes, Kitty's voice echoed in his ears, but more and more distant, it seemed to be an echo.

"Excuse me Professor, I was talking to Legolas"

"Oh! Greet him for me. Tell him I would have loved to meet him in person "

"Professor ... I cannot hear you. Your voice is fading "

"Tell him I would have loved to meet him, and I send him a greeting" repeated the Professor almost shouting telepathically

He heard Kitty giggling, but her giggle was heard more and more distant. Her voice was no longer heard except as an echo that was fading ever faster.

"He says that he also sends greetings and that it would have been a privilege for him to meet you in person" came the voice of Kitty as an echo to his ears after several minutes "I'm leaving Professor! Good bye! I'm going to miss you a lot! Greetings to all and tell all the X-Men that I love them! "

The last words were scarcely heard by the Professor, whose eyes filled with tears. It was the last time, the final farewell of one of his dearest and closest students and friend.

"Good bye Kitty! Good luck! "He shouted with all his might. Suddenly a thought came to mind and making use of all its concentration and mutant skill, as well as the power of Cerebro, shouted again, "Send greetings to Galadriel for me!"

A fading echo hit his ears. It was Kitty's laughter and the last word he would ever hear from her:

"Okay!"

* * *

 **Yes, I know, almost nothing or, rather, nothing happens in this chapter, but it is precisely because that is: a prologue. A prologue to get the attention of readers and observe how things happened from the beginning, at the time Lord Glorfindel and Lady Galadriel traveled to Earth and a glimpse of what happened in the second 'episode' of the trilogy.**

 **The fragments that appear are part of the first two 'episodes' of the trilogy.**

 **I hope to upload the next chapter soon. And ... your reviews are extremely important, guys!**


	2. Nightmares

**Hi to everyone!**

 **And here it is ... the** **first chapter!** **I hope it begins to meet the expectations of readers.**

 **I must warn,** **that** **during the first chapters, the story will unfold in our** **realm: Earth.** **But do not worry, because once the** **plot** **begins to occur in the** **realm** **of** **Middle-Earth** **... everything** **will** **happen there.** **So, a little patience.**

 **Waiting for your reviews,** **guys!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Nightmares**_

The Professor woke up suddenly, sweating and panting; his pupils dilated by terror, while a bright flash of lightning and after a few moments, a horrendous thunder rumbled, while thick drops of a torrential rain whipped the windows of his room.

Again, that horrible nightmare had assailed him during his sleep, just as it had been happening for at least two months. The only difference is that the feelings of anguish, anxiety and fear had been increasing, to such an extent that his nightmares did not leave him for a moment in peace. Even when he was not sleeping, they did not abandon his thoughts and they disturbed him because he did not understand in the least why he had such nightmares, but what was worse: he remembered nothing but flashes of what he saw. There was never a specific story, a plot that allowed him to remember and meditate about it.

Would it be a warning that a terrible thing was going to happen? It would not have been the first time such a thing had happened. Since he was very young they had happened a couple of times, and unfortunately, his 'visions' had always been right.

He had learned from his best friend that he had to be prepared, take the necessary measures, and even then ... it was not always an unequivocal sign that no catastrophe would happen; and as an example was the fact that a little more than eleven years ago he had tried to avoid misfortune by all means at his reach, even more so because through his friend he had known it with time and certainty. After all, in all his life he had not known anyone who could see the future with the truthfulness with which his elf-friend, Galadriel, did it. Maybe it was because she was just that, an elf-lady. Or because she descended from a very illustrious family. Or because she had as an innate quality the ability to discern the thoughts and hearts of people. The Professor did not know, but the fact was that: his best friend, Galadriel, had told him early enough that a great misfortune was hovering over the X- Men, and he, for more efforts he had made, had failed to stop the disaster.

Using his mutant telekinesis skill, he headed for his wheelchair that Hank had specially designed for him. And trying not to make the slightest noise he went to a certain room in the mansion that had not been opened for many years.

* * *

The room was beautiful, certainly full of dust and cobwebs, but beautiful. It had a King- size bed , with a curtain that made it shade. The bedspread was embroidered and could still be seen to be wine-colored. Large soft pillows stuffed with goose feathers.

The elegant furniture, all of them precious woods. The walls, at the top, were painted a cream color, now so perceptible that one could hardly see the true color of these; while the lower half was pure mahogany lambreon that perfectly matched the furniture, among which stood a large elegant mirror with a bench where the owner of the room could have combed and dressed without any problem.

It also had a small room where the person could change clothes and a full-body mirror. The floor of the room was made of wood, but it was covered by a soft and fluffy carpet of wine color, although dirty and stained by the passage of time and lack of cleanliness; while in the changing room and bathroom, the floor was elegant mosaic in the colors cream, beige and brown mix.

But perhaps the most beautiful of all, was the large window overlooking the huge garden that was part of the ownership of the Mansion X. This was oriented to the west, so the twilight could be observed in a wonderful way, more still because the window was wide open, and you could go to a balcony that had an elegant balustrade, but now full of dust and unpainted.

Why did the Professor go to that dirty and dusty room? Because in that very room, over three decades before, he had hosted to his best friend: Lady Galadriel.

* * *

The Professor opened the window and went out onto the balcony. The smell of the wet night wind contrasted with the closed, dusty smell that reigned in the huge room. The rain had subsided enough for the Professor to be encouraged to be outside, without danger that he would later have severe back or hip pain. Age did not pass in vain, not even for Omega-type mutants ... at least not on Earth. If anything, the exceptional case of mutants such as Mystique, Sabretooth or Wolverine; But the other mutants? No, Time was a staunch and inveterate enemy, even for the most powerful mutants ... at least on Earth.

He stuck his blue eyes in the sky, still covered by thick clouds that obscured the sky in such a way that it was impossible to see the stars, not even the Moon that by then was in all its splendor because it was October. He turned his gaze to his right side and seemed to see, again, that elegant and tall figure, that mysterious and at the same time majestic poise with which that elf-lady walked. He remembered her long hair, silky and falling in soft waves down her shoulders and back, hair that was the color of the Sun and the stars. Her skin white and flawless, those eyes as blue as the sea and so full of mystery, wisdom, but also of pain. Yes, pain, that wise and beautiful woman had lived a lot and suffered a lot. Her words resounded in his ears, when she told him all her mistakes.

 _'Do you want to know how I was known before?_ _They called me Artanis 'The Proud'._ _And, I was right to be so. '_

But perhaps the words that she told him about herself and that had most impacted him at that moment, and increasingly over the years, had been,

 _'My pride led me to make wrong decisions._ _Decisions that I cannot change now'_

He had been proud too, and like her, he had also lost things and people he longed for. Just the loss of Moira McTaggert's love had been one of them, as had Raven's brotherly love, which until recently had returned, but never with the same affection. He did not blame either of them, it was his pride that had driven them away. And now, the death of one of his closest students and X- Men: Jean Gray; It was added to the list. And as a consequence, the deep depression in which her fiancée had fallen: Scott.

 _'Do not be sorry, child '_ she had told him at the time of him muttering a lame ' sorry ' _'these have been my decisions and only I have to face the consequences'._

And exactly that had happened to him in all three cases.

But he had also learned other very valuable lessons from that friend who was beyond the earthly plane, and whom he had had the great fortune to know and even more, that she considered him her elf-friend, a title of great importance and special among her race.

So, he would also put into practice those lessons, he had to at least see what he was dreaming about. Maybe so he could have a notion, however vague, but notion at the end and that could help something.

* * *

He took a deep breath and tried to remember what he had dreamed. It was not easy because every time he tried to do it, his soul was so anguished that often the whole Mansion X trembled, and its walls and ceilings creaked. Many times, the students woke up scared, especially the youngest and newly admitted. The X- Men were more and more worried, especially since not even Ororo had managed to get the Professor to tell her what was worrying him.

He barely saw a scene from his nightmare when a tremor was felt. Immediately he opened his eyes. No, he must be more careful. He had gone to that room to remember more clearly, to feel more clearly, as if that dear and great friend with whom he had not been in contact (and would never be again) for over nine years was still there.

"Take a deep breath. Serenity above all, serenity and patience "he said to himself, repeating the words he learned from that woman wiser than the Seven Sages of Greece together.

Once again, he closed his eyes and concentrated. The terrifying images reappeared before his eyes, like ghosts and monsters mocking in front of him, mixed with heartrending cries, evil laughs and voices that spoke in a language he did not understand. All mixed up, all blurred, all at once nothing because nothing seemed to make sense; but ... 'patience and serenity'. And making an effort he recalled those images. Little by little they began to take shape and become more coherent, but not only did they appear in his mind, but in front of his eyes, as if they were holograms.

He saw destruction, yes, complete destruction of what appeared to be a city on Earth. He was not sure what it was, but deep inside, the Professor knew that he knew that city. How? He did not know, not for the moment. He would need to meditate more on it, but for the moment that was a breakthrough. The fact of knowing that that city had been destroyed, razed to the ground. But perhaps the most striking thing was that the sky had turned red as blood, the ground smoked as if it had just passed through hot lava; and worst of all: corpses scattered everywhere. Disfigured, dismembered, in such a terrible state that the Professor was about to vomit. With an effort, he opened his eyes again and observed that those corpses were not of any race. No, those corpses had something in particular that made him feel close to them. Would they be mutants? He could not have said it, because they were in such a terrible state that it was impossible to give an exact verdict.

He felt a strong twinge that forced him to close his eyes, and when he opened them once more destruction, but this time it was not in a city on Earth, no, that occasion was a city that the Professor was as sure as his own existence, that there was not in the entire planet.

There were not many traces left, but for what remained, the Professor realized that it was not that population on Earth. Some of the details that made him think such a thing was that the corpses, or better said, silhouettes that were left of the people burned in the middle of that devastated city were too small to be that of an adult person, if they would be of the height of a child. What remained of the buildings seemed to be small mounds of earth that might have been covered by grass or something similar considering the stunted traces of pasture. Probably there had also been trees, but these were mostly burned to the root and the earth was burning, as if a great fire had passed through there.

There was a very strange thing between the first scene of destruction and the second: in the first the whole place was watered by corpses, but the second ... there was absolutely nothing. What had become of the inhabitants of that unfortunate city? Because the 'remains' that were left were too few to consider that those had been all the inhabitants. For a moment, a strange thought came to his mind: a dragon that would have destroyed them? No, that place had been devastated with the luxury of violence and sadism that surpassed that of any dragon or that he had known or heard in all his life.

Next scene: a beautiful and strange city, white as the most polished marble being enveloped by a great fire; but it was not any fire. It was a smoldering fire of black color, it seemed to be a great cloud that destroyed everything in its path, leaving where a great trail of blood and Death passed. At its side, walked a being who he had never seen, but certainly was fearsome and frightening aspect. His armor shone like burnished bronze and it seemed to be a medieval armor, only that there were certain differences. Differences that were not seen in any armor in the History of Mankind. In fact, the only place where perhaps they could have been observed was ... no! It could not be possible! No, not at all! Besides, he was dead ... or at least in the Void! If not so, she would not have sailed to Válinor, neither she nor Lord Glorfindel! Even less Kitty and her husband, Legolas, along with Lockheed! No, that was not possible!

But the strangest thing of all, is that, next to this person, he saw a big black bird, as if it were fire and smoke. In the middle of that 'black bird' there was a being. What was it? Nor was it possible to know, especially because the moment the Professor tried to look more closely into that strange creature, a pain so atrocious and sharp penetrated his mind, as strong as he had never felt. Not even when Magneto had passed the bullet through Shaw's brain. The Professor shouted in agony at the same time that both beings turned and stared at him. Words resounded in his ears. A horrible and terrible language that he did not understand. What were they talking about? Why did they look at him?

He fell from his chair as he convulsed in pain. The Mansion X was shaken by a great earthquake, which woke up all frightened students. Ororo, Logan, Hank and even Emma Frost ran to Professor's room only to find it empty, while the earthquake continued.

In the room, the Professor tried by all means to stop listening to those words and close his eyes, opposing all the mental barriers he could to lower the atrocious pain. Finally, it seemed that this attack or whatever it was, was diminishing. His eyes darkened, and he thought he heard the echo of quick steps, and after that ... nothing.

* * *

The continuous 'beep, beep' of a machine woke him up. He still felt weak and dizzy. It took him a moment to recognize where he was: the infirmary at Mansion X.

He was connected to a pair of serums and two machines continually checked his vital signs.

"You gave us a good scare, Charles," a strong voice suddenly said.

The Professor turned slowly. It was Logan who was sitting astride a chair, watching him intently.

"The tremor or, rather, earthquake that we felt was not anything. And even less when we find you unconscious, babbling things without meaning, convulsing you in an old room, "continued the mutant" what were you doing there Charles? What's so interesting in that room that you do not let anyone in and you went to visit that night? "

"It's the same thing I've asked myself all this time," said a well-modulated voice. They heard a couple of steps and a woman of tall stature, light blond hair, light blue eyes and white skin, dressed all in white, stood next to Logan.

"You would not understand," the Professor finally murmured closing his eyes for a moment "and do not pretend to read my mind, Emma, because you will not get it"

The female-mutant rolled her eyes.

"I already know that," she answered sullenly "it was quite a miracle to get you out of there"

"And I appreciate your help" he replied

"But whatever it was, it left me curious: what happened? The state you were in, was not any, "she replied, crossing her arms

"Plus, the things you were babbling about" added Logan who seemed to be in a bad mood remembering the words he heard

"What did I say?" The Professor asked curiously.

"Fire, destruction, flame, death, blood. And then you started talking in a strange language, "said Hank, who arrived at that moment to check the patient's vital signs." I've never heard that language in my life. Not even the famous Sindarin that Ororo explained us a couple of years ago "

The Professor frowned. Now he remembered it, Kitty had told him and later Logan too, that Ororo had explained some things about Sindarin; therefore, it would not be surprising if the female mutant knew what he was saying in the midst of his delirium. After all, Ororo was a fan of all Tolkien's work.

"And she heard what I said?" He asked after a moment anxiously

"Yes, Professor" answered a soft counter-loud voice

The Professor turned his head to the other side of his bed and saw the African mutant, who at that moment had a dark face, but in which also mixed fear and restlessness. To Professor's mute question, she said,

"I do not know what language you were speaking, Professor; but it sounded a lot like the Dark Language "

Hearing this, the other three mutants stared at him in astonishment while the Professor looked at her uneasily.

"Are you sure?" He asked

Ororo nodded.

"More than sure" she said after a few moments "in fact ..." she frowned, as if trying to remember something "I think I have heard that same language "

"Where?" He urged

"I do not know" answered Ororo "I only remember having listened to it between dreams, but about a long time ago. I remember having listened to it, whispered to each other by the plants "

The Professor frowned. He knew, through Lady Galadriel, that Lord Glorfindel had taught Ororo to listen to the mute language of plants; but he never would have imagined, and probably not even the elf -lady that the female-mutant had ever heard the Dark Language ... or something similar. Would Lord Glorfindel have known?

It was heard that someone cursed. It was Logan.

"Ororo!" He exclaimed "let's not start with this again! _Thumbelina_ is in Válinor with the so famous elf named Legolas for several years now! "

"No, Logan! "She exclaimed" I do not mean it! I remember that as a child, very young I heard at some point something very similar whispered among the plants "

"Among the plants?" Emma repeated in disbelief, leaning on the side table "so you talk to the plants? That's a mutant skill that I did not know you had, Ororo, "she added mockingly.

The African mutant frowned clearly offended.

"Hey! You do not have to treat her like that! "Logan answered standing up and clearly facing Emma Frost" believe it or not, she has some connection with the plants "

"You say it because you really believe it? Or because she's your girlfriend?" She replied coldly

Logan pulled out his adamantium claws and threatened Emma.

"Say one more word, just one" he said with clenched teeth

The female mutant stared at him, pale, but she did not say anything.

"Enough!" Exclaimed at that moment a voice, although weak, but with authority "enough!" Repeated the Professor who had sat down rejecting the help of Ororo and Hank "Logan, keep those claws; Emma, control your language. Fighting at this moment does not help us at all "he paused" if Ororo has heard this language before, it can be useful. For the moment, what is needed is that we are alert to any eventuality "He turned to the African mutant" Ororo, bring me the picture that is on my desk in my study "he turned to Logan and Emma" I do not want you to be fighting"

"Charles, you cannot leave the infirmary. You need to rest "Hank told him when he saw that the Professor was already giving orders as if he were healthy.

"And I'm not going to leave. I just want my picture "

At that moment Ororo arrived with the requested object and gave it to him.

 _'Watch that neither your boyfriend nor Emma fight,'_ he said telepathically _'because the two are more than stubborn'_

Ororo giggled and nodded.

* * *

Once he was alone, the Professor stayed a long time looking at that photo that was one of his most precious treasures. He still remembered the day they had taken it, as if it had been yesterday.

He had decided that a photo of Erik, Raven, Galadriel and him, would be an excellent way to unite them, to make them see and remind them that the four of them were an excellent team, that between the four of them they were creating a great project that would last for a long time and it would make a difference. Unfortunately, neither Erik nor Raven had seen it that way, but at least the photo was a precious memory.

He still thought he saw Galadriel's confused gesture when asked if she had ever taken a picture and showed her a camera; in his ears the cheerful laughter that had once been his foster-sister resounded; the serious gesture but the mirth brightness that illuminated the eyes of Erik; Moira taking the picture; and he ... glad that that moment could be captured forever.

Fortunately, he had decided to do it that day, because that night, Galadriel had left forever. He had never seen her again, just as she had predicted ... but also, just as she had predicted: he had managed to open the door between Earth and Middle-Earth and for many years both had been in contact; until he was taken prisoner by the Reverend William Stryker, and then ... because Galadriel had sailed to Válinor.

Many had asked him about the identity of that beautiful woman who appeared in the photo; but he, true to his oath, had never said a single word about it. The only one who knew the truth, complete truth of it was Kitty; but Kitty had for at least nine years been no longer among the X-Men, not even on Earth.

He leaned back on his pillow and looked long at the white, flawless, beautiful face that showed a charming mixture of confusion and, at the same time, amusement.

A sigh escaped his chest.

" Ah, Galadriel! What would you do in my place? What would you do? "He asked himself in Sindarin

* * *

 **For those who wonder how the Professor knows** **Sindarin, I have to say that during all the years that he was in contact with Lady Galadriel, he learned through her** **Sindarin, Quenya** **and Westron.** **His knowledge about the** **Dark** **Language** **is because, as you obviously have already noticed, he's a fan of Tolkien's work.**

 **Also, for those who wonder how it is possible that Lady Galadriel and the Professor were in contact, the answer lies in different parts.** **In the first part of the trilogy, in the chapter** _**'Epilogue'**_ **.** **And in the second part of the trilogy, in the chapter** _**'**_ _**The**_ _**truth**_ _**is**_ _**never**_ _**easy**_ _**'**_ **and** _**'**_ _**Unexpected**_ _**revelations**_ _**'**_ **.**

 **Surely, you will wonder how it is possible that Ororo has ever heard a language similar to the** **Dark** **Language.** **The answer is found in the first part of the trilogy, specifically in the chapter** _**'In**_ _**the**_ _**Forbidden**_ _**Place '**_ **.**

 **And the conversation between the Professor and Lady Galadriel in that room lies in the first part of the trilogy, in the chapter _'Training. Part 1'_**

 **Having said that, it only remains to add that I would love to receive your reviews,** **guys.** **They feed the story and the author.**


	3. A desperate call of help

**Hi guys!**

 **An apology for the delay for the next chapter, but health has failed in a very regrettable way lately. I hope that soon it is well and that I can continue writing.**

 **In this chapter you will begin to see some ... massacres that future enemies have begun.**

 **Waiting for your reviews, really guys this time will be of great help to me, especially since I'm not in the best of times not to mention that they're food for the story and for the writer. Remember that I'm still new in this art.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: A desperate call of help**_

"Once again, Ororo. Take a breath and concentrate "said Professor

For the past three days, he had worked hard to get the mutant to remember the circumstances where she had heard that variation of the Dark Language ; but everything had been absolutely in vain, in spite of the fact that so much Ororo put all her effort, while the Professor being an Omega-type mutant made use of all the techniques he had learned for decades, but nothing had been useful.

The Professor had ended up thinking that surely Lord Glorfindel had erased her and her friends' memory, just as Lady Galadriel had done with the X- Men. Would the Elf- lord have realized what Ororo and he (surely) had heard so much about? Would Lady Galadriel know? But, if so ... why had she never told him? Because that was a fact: it was something very important and that concerned him too. It would be because the Válar had forbidden it? And why would they have done it? After all, he would also end up having such knowledge, and not only him, but also one of his best and closest students. That had no logic.

Although ... to be exact, you couldn't measure or compare the 'logic' of beings like the Válar and a mutant, even though it was Omega type and the mutants descended from two Maia or _Istar_ known as the _Two Blue Wizards_. The situation in Arda was so different from the one on Earth that there was no point of comparison.

"Sorry, Professor" said Ororo sadly at that moment, taking him out of his reverie "I just cannot just remember it. It's ... it's ... it's impossible! "She added as a breeze blew into the Professor's study, even though the windows were closed due to the cold weather outside.

The mutant was frustrated. She loved the Professor very much because he had rescued her from that life of theft and the _'_ _Boss_ _'_ ; and she hated to see him suffer and in that state of perplexity and not being able to help him.

"Easy Ororo" he said with a reassuring smile "changing the weather is not the best option" he added looking around to feel the breeze getting stronger "unless, of course, you want to make my studio, a greenhouse "Added teasing

Ororo laughed, and as if by magic the breeze stopped.

" Oh no, Professor! "She said smiling "mine is enough "

"I'm glad to know that" he replied feigning relief

At that moment there were rapid footsteps and a young woman about 28 years old; tall, thin and slender; brown skin; olive eyes and features that had some reminiscence to the Arabs, entered. She wore light-colored jeans and a loose red blouse that left one of her shoulders half-seen. Her long hair that reached to her waist, the color of jet, glossy and soft; she had him held in a tail of hair not too tight and that allowed it to surround her round face. While for shoes she wore flats of the same color as her hair.

" Professor, you have to see this!" She said without further ado

"What is it, Nira?" He asked her

The Professor could easily know the answer if he read the girl's mind, but he always preferred to know and communicate with people in the natural way: talking. After all, as the saying goes: _'talking, you understand the people'_.

The so- called Nira shook her head.

"You have to see it," she said

Ororo and the Professor looked at each other. Obviously, that was important, so they both followed the mutant named Nira.

* * *

They arrived at the communications center.

There already were Logan, Emma Frost and Hank, who seemed very busy considering the speed with which he was typing; while the other two mutants seemed impatient, especially Logan, judging by Emma's strongly crossed arms and Logan's steady standing motion.

"What is it?" Asked the Professor

"We received a call for help from the person you least would imagine," Logan replied. To the questioning look of this one, he added, "Magneto"

"Erik?" Said the Professor surprised "he has never asked us for help, not even when the Reverend has tried to attack Genosha"

"It is true. The only time he asked us for help and that was when the alliance between him and us was created was when we rescued you "said Hank, still typing

"Which makes us think it's a trap" said Logan "or at least at first glance"

"Why?" Asked the Professor

"You will see. Are you ready, Hank? "

"In a moment and ... ready!"

Magneto's face appeared on the screen, dressed in his suit he wore when fighting, but the strangest thing of all is that he was not wearing his helmet. The signal was very difficult to identify more than for a few seconds, as well as the voice which was very choppy as the image.

 _'Ne ..._ _ra…_ _Charles!_ _Migo ..._ _sa_ _... so ..._ _Stryker_ _... you ... we cannot_ _...!_ _Charles ..._ _help_ _..._ _ra! '_

Behind Magneto were heard explosions and the sounds of mutants fighting, who lived in Genosha, facing a highly powerful enemy and that, in some strange way, had managed to infiltrate Genosha, pass the security barriers that Magneto always had and attack from inside the country. The transmission ended with Magneto trying to repeat the message of help, but it was cut off suddenly, the only thing that could be seen was a large black cloud and a being of great stature and dressed in a very strange way. Those two characters made the Professor feel a chill that ran all over his back because he had recognized in those two figures, the very same ones he had seen for more than two months during his nightmares.

"At first, we thought it was a trap, after all Stryker would not dare to attack Genosha, just like that. He would have a whole army of Sentinels ready, which is not easy to achieve even for him "said Logan" but then Nira made us notice a very important detail: Magneto does not have his helmet on the transmission "

"Which means he wants you to find him, Charles," Hank said.

The Professor looked at the young woman who had come to warn him and Ororo about the transmission.

The mutant named Nira was of Basque descent and one of the most recent members of the X- Men. Her mutation was almost identical to that of _'_ _Armor_ _'_ , except that she could not create a shield armor of force around her, but that the shields of force she created could take different forms and both protect her and protect others. How much could her shields stand, which were also invisible unless something hit them, making them see for a few purple moments? The X- Men were still not quite sure, but it was a fact that they supported large amounts of weight, energy, among other things; specifically, because Nira (also called _'_ _Armor_ _'_ in honor of the first X- Men who had had a similar power), had great capacity for concentration. Her weakness in her mutation was derived in any case from mental fatigue, which made her force shields lose strength and even disappear; but Nira had devoted herself to meditation and yoga which allowed her to have a great capacity for concentration for very long periods of time.

Nira stood out not only for her ability to handle her mutant power; She was also known for her patience (perhaps due to yoga) which allowed her to be an excellent doctor, a profession she had studied. Mutants who were injured either in full training or in the middle of a battle, said that her hands were surely ones of an angel. Nira only laughed to avoid in this way that they realized that she was shy in this aspect. She was also a dreamer ... dreamer in the way she hoped to find a 'prince charming' to be her ideal help as well she to him. Although as she used to say to the Professor: _'an X-Men_ _like me does not have many possibilities to find one'_. To which the Professor told her not to lose hope. While inside he thought that perhaps if Nira were in Middle-Earth , he would most likely find her 'prince charming'; if Kitty and Laura who were very strong tempered (especially Laura) had found their 'prince charming' in two elves of high birth ... nothing prevented the same or something similar happened with Nira; but that only he thought for himself because Nira did not have the slightest idea of what had happened to those two mutants. The news that ran between the X- Men about Laura and Kitty was that both had died in battle. Laura had been decapitated and Kitty had not been able to pass through a force field that had crushed her. Obviously, that was not true, just Ororo, Bobby, Logan, Hank, Emma, Remy, and the Professor knew what really had happened.

* * *

"You're right" he said after a few moments

Nira smiled. Being accepted among the X- Men, people who had a culture a ... 'little' different from hers, was to say somewhat ... complicated. So, every compliment of any of them meant a lot to her.

"He must have been really desperate," Hank commented. "I've never seen him take it off since he took it from Shaw."

The Professor leaned into his arms, his hands clasped.

"You will not find him" a female voice said

It was Emma Frost who had guessed his intention.

"I have searched him all over the world and it has been in vain," she added. "If he wants us to find him, it will have to be by another means, because in any case either he is dead, or he put his helmet back on"

"It would not be surprising if he were dead" said Ororo with a frown "in his transmission he mentions Stryker "

"Maybe Stryker is not the attacker" Nira dared to say "maybe what he wanted to say is that the attacker was someone else"

"It's obvious that you do not know him, kid, " said Logan, "because you did not get the fight we had to fight to save Charles. If it were not for the fact that _Thumbelina_ remembered the path that Charles had shown her, he would surely have annihilated almost everyone "

"However," Emma said, " Nira's guess does not seem entirely illogical to me. Who are the two that appear at the end of the broadcast? Maybe they are the real enemies"

Logan rolled his eyes.

"We do not lose anything with seeing that part of the transmission again" said Ororo softly

Logan sighed and signaled Hank, who immediately scanned the transmission to where those two strange characters appeared.

"Cannot you improve the image?" Asked Logan "because even I have problems to differentiate what's there"

Hank rolled his eyes, annoyed. He typed a couple of commands and the image improved, but not much.

"It's the best I can do" he said dryly

Nira, Logan, Ororo, Emma approached Hank and the four stared at the image for a moment.

"It looks like a ... bird?" Said insecurely of her words Ororo "a bird of black smoke"

"With blood in the center?" Nira added looking at Ororo who nodded _"_ _zer_ _arraroa!"*º "_ said the young woman in her native language, which indicated that she was really surprised.

"Bah! It does not make sense "said Logan" the one that worries me is the other guy. I've never seen a suit like that "

" If it was not because I know what happened a few years ago, I would not ask," said Hank very quietly turning to Emma who was watching the image with a frown "but you saw in Kitty's mind something like this other character? "

The mutant denied.

"What I saw was a medieval wall, Marrow and Sauron; and Sauron did not have an armor like that "

"No, the guy was an Eye of Fire," Logan muttered.

"But he was not always," answered a male voice behind them.

Everyone turned sharply. It was the Professor.

"What do you mean?" asked Nira without understanding but the Professor didn't answer her question and continued,

"I have looked for all the mutants closest to Erik, and none of them I have found. Not even Raven, and Stryker has a lot to get out of her DNA. I have not found any of his children, or Remy, or Dust anyone close to him. "

"What is your plan, Charles?" Logan asked crossing his arms as he already imagined that not for nothing the Professor told them this.

"We will go to Genosha. Only a small group. Hank and Nira will stay here, while Ororo, Emma and you, Logan, will go to Genosha. "

"Charles, if you go too and get caught ... we will be in the same situation we were a few years ago" Hank told him in a counterclaim

"Nothing will happen"

"But…"

"Professor I want to go, I can help" said Nira

"Or maybe take more X- Men "

"Charles ..." began to say Logan

"Professor ..." Ororo began to say

"Nothing, what is said will be done. I do not want the whole world to know this, "said an authoritative voice Professor and in such a tone that brooked no reply" Nira and Hank, I want to be in communication with us "He turned to the other mutants "what are you waiting for? Get ready, we leave in five minutes "

* * *

After several hours of flight, they arrived at Genosha. Quite contrary to what they would have expected, there was no kind of reception: neither in bad taste, nor in good taste. There was not even a transmission that asked what kind of ship it was or what was the reason for its visit, there was simply nothing.

"I do not like this," Logan muttered.

"Storm, let's take a flight through the main city. I want to see what is beneath us "said the Professor

Ororo nodded and did as she was asked. The ship descended and saw that from the blue sky covered with clouds that had flown up until that moment, now it was a red sky ... red as the same blood and without any kind of cloud, but perhaps the most terrible and that horrified them all it was not mass destruction, but massive massacre.

"Here there were Sentinels " said Emma covering herself with her diamond armor

"No," Logan said, "there was someone much worse here."

"How do you know, Wolverine?"

"Look at the corpses"

"My eyesight is not so good and sharp" she replied in a bad mood

Logan smirked. Either he wanted to accept it or not, he liked to bother the White Queen whenever he could.

At that moment, Hank's voice was heard.

"Professor X, the best place where you can land is in a square that is northwest of the city"

"Storm" said Professor

Ororo immediately went to the address, but all she found was a collapsed building and it was barely possible to land.

"Surely this is the best place here?" Logan asked ironically

"Unless you want to land in pieces, yes" the mutant was heard to answer dryly

Finally, after many problems, Ororo managed to land the ship.

* * *

"Uh! What is that smell?! Neither Sabretooth smells so bad! "Logan exclaimed, covering his nose like the others

"Look for survivors" ordered the Professor

"With this smell Professor X? It will be nothing short of impossible! Emma exclaimed

"Storm, a little fresh breeze would not be bad," the Professor told the mutant, who immediately set to work, but to no avail. The air remained foul, no cloud appeared and even less the color of the sky changed.

"I do not understand," she said. "I've never encountered anything like that. Not even in space "

"Go for the oxygen masks" Nira's voice was heard through the communicator "are located near the cockpit, in a compartment. There must be enough for everyone .

Following the instructions, Emma took out the masks and gave one to each of the mutants, they set the cameras of each one of them.

"Good Lord!" Hank exclaimed, seeing the destruction and the trail of corpses everywhere.

 _"Jainkoarengatik_ _!"_ *ª Nira exclaimed horrified that when something impressed her greatly, or some emotion overwhelmed her she spoke in her native tongue "what ... what ... what happened ?!"

"That's what we're trying to find out," said Professor "look for survivors," he ordered his companions. "Hank, Nira, I need you to help us find us too "

"We would do it with pleasure, but the static is too much" said Hank "hurry because soon we will be with the same signal quality as Magneto had"

"With pleasure," Emma murmured.

* * *

The destruction of the buildings was like the one that left an earthquake of high intensity, but what was unrivaled was the stench that dismissed all the dead, that also were not any kind of dead, they were not human dead, but they were all dead mutants There was not a single survivor. Some had been burned to judge by the figures that were seen on the walls, others had died fighting and others fleeing ... which was even more rare because Magneto taught all the mutants living in Genosha to fight. In fact, the Professor had to admit that he admired his old friend and now, ally, for the training he gave to all the inhabitants of his country.

But whatever it was that had attacked the place, it had not been anything so that there were those who decided to flee. And it had not had mercy on anyone either, everyone, absolutely everyone was dead; but there was something interesting: all were dead, but not killed by wounds, but dead because it seemed that they had ... sucked all the blood. The corpses were dry, as dry as a smoked herring. Why had such a thing happened? Nobody knew! Maybe that's why that strange black bird had a red center, maybe that red was the blood that had sucked all those unfortunate mutants.

Yes, in that place there had been no mercy, no one had been spared ... or yes? Nobody had found the corpses of Magneto, Mystique, Polaris, Sabretooth, the Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Crystal, Remy, Boom-Boom, Blop, Dust and Pyro. What had become of them? It was a question.

* * *

"Professor X!" Ororo called "I found something!"

Immediately the Professor went to the mutant and after a few moments, the other mutants also.

"Look," she said, showing him a strange symbol and a kind of characters below.

"What does that mean?" Asked Emma Frost "I have never seen such a thing in my life"

" Hey, Hank! Nira! Have you seen something similar? "Logan asked

"No" they said after a moment

"It will be a warning? That we leave here before we end up like these poor guys? "

"I do not think so," said Emma. "It seems to me that it's a signature"

"But ... who could it be?" Asked Ororo

The three mutants turned to the Professor who just closed his eyes and thought,

"Válar! Why is not Galadriel here? "

* * *

 **So, why started in Genosha? That is what we will see in the future (I promise, even if it takes time).**

 **And what does those signs that the X-Men found mean? Will they be a warning as Wolverine thinks? Or will it be a signature as the White Queen thinks? That will also be seen in the future as well as the meaning.**

 **It has also entered the scene one of the OC's: Nira, known among the X-Men as 'Armor'. This OC will be very important as well as the other, so do not lose sight of her. As for what you speak in her native language, the translation will be written in the final part of the chapter.**

 **Waiting your reviews, guys!**

* * *

 _ **zer**_ _ **arraroa!"*º:**_ what strange!

 _ **Jainkoarengatik**_ _ **!"**_ ***ª:** My God!


	4. A bloody discovery

**So... hi people!**

 **Fortunately I could finish another chapter sooner than the others. Here we find where things started... I mean, the bad things in Middle-Earth. And believe me guys... you would never guess where all the massacres started. Not to mention that the new and young king has another kind of issue that is problematic. What issue is that?**

 **Waiting for your reviews guys, they're the compass of the story!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _**4: A**_ _**bloody**_ _**discovery**_

The King of Gondor and Arnor, Eldarion, son of King Aragorn who by another name had been known as _Elessar_ _Telcontar_ , and his wife, the noble daughter of Lord Elrond and half-elf, Lady Arwen; watched with crossed arms the sky in which the Sun would soon hide on the horizon.

It was a recurring habit in the young king whenever he was worried about some situation, inherited from his father who, instead of walking around agitatedly, preferred to be alone, with his arms crossed and somewhere that would bring him peace and away from the hustle and bustle from the people. And such a custom had perfectly served both, as that led them to almost always make the right decision, because it must be mentioned that Eldarion, despite being young (considering the offspring to which he belonged), was wise and his kingdom was prosperous.

Of course, like all, the young king had problems to solve, of which there were two main ones that had him worried all the time.

The first one was the choice of a wife.

All his counselors and the people demanded that he marry, while his two sisters advised him to listen to the demands made to him and fulfill them as soon as possible because although, as has been said, King Eldarion was young by the standards of the offspring of the ancient kings of Númenor , that also did not mean that it was immortal and it could happen that an unexpected illness or an accident took the life of the young king and then ... what would be the kingdom of Gondor and Arnor? Would the Stewards times come back? Although Eldarion had in mind to change the law and thus make it possible for any of his sisters to take the reins of power, but unfortunately no one on his council seemed adamant to accept the proposal. Maybe it was because the temper of them.

Again and again the young king had to deal with maidens of high birth (and even with village maidens, who longed to be chosen and win his heart), and not only with them, also had to deal with parents and with all the family of the maidens to decline in the kindest and most courteous manner possible both the invitation and the courtship, which did not leave a very good taste to the rejected ones.

Several times his counselors and only once his sisters had asked him the reason for his attitude to this issue and the young king had responded that what he was looking for was not a marriage for politics or because it was necessary that there be an heir, but that he longed for a marriage for love and since until that moment it had not happened that some maid had lit that spark in his heart, then there was no reason to get married. Eldarion had solemnly sworn to his counselors, but, above all, to himself that he would marry the maiden he fell in love with, and she of him ... truly and not just for convenience.

The king remembered the love story of his parents and the love they showed to each other during the entire time their marriage lasted.

How his mother, the most beautiful _elleth_ of the entire elven race, Lady Arwen Undómiel, had exchanged an eternal life in the paradisiacal Válinor for the short 120 years of happiness beside the man she loved with all her fëa in a truly beautiful kingdom, but never like the Blessed Realms. Yes, she had exchanged everything for love, even knowing that that time of happiness was nothing compared to the time she had lived, she had exchanged it even knowing that once King Aragorn died, she would fade because her fëa would torn in half and she would die for grief. But none of it mattered to his mother, Lady Arwen Undómiel, daughter of one of the most illustrious Elf-lords, for the love she had for his father had been much greater than any other force.

And she had not been the only one who had shown incomparable love. His father, Aragorn also known as King Elessar had shown the love he had for the elf-lady to be able to face the terrible Dark Lord of Mordor , lead armies, enter to the lion's den and get the help of the Army of the Dead, earning the goodwill of honorable people like King Théoden de Rohan, as well as his successor, Lord Éomer; but perhaps the greatest sacrifice he had made was to have decided to leave his life as Dúnedain Ranger, a life he loved, a life of freedom and in Nature, for once the war ended, to live a life that had never pleased him, not even called attention: live in a beautiful castle, sit on a shining throne and wisely govern a huge kingdom, lifting it from the ashes to give it the splendor that for thousands of years had not. Yes, his father had also made a huge sacrifice. He had waited at least 30 years with the hope that the beautiful elf-lady would decide to reciprocate his affections. Many times, it had seemed that he would never get it, but the hope that the ardent love had ignited in his heart would never be extinguished and had been this feeling had given his father enough strength to face any obstacle. And as a reward both had received the joy of 120 years of complete happiness plus three children.

So, it was not uncommon for Eldarion to want him to find a maid who loved him and that his marriage was based on love and not politics. His sisters, Silmarië and Isilde had understood it from the beginning, since they had also been eyewitnesses and had enjoyed the love that had united their parents, but they also realized that it was necessary for his brother to listen to his counselors because sooner or later, he would have to yield and most likely the result was not the most favorable.

So, there was this situation, which daily or at least almost daily had to face the young king. However, that was not the only one that had him worried, in fact, it was not the most dangerous or the most perplexed and, why not say it, more than worried he had it. No, the situation that he had all the time thinking about it and that had taken him to the highest terrace of the castle from where the Sun was now beginning to hide, leaving behind an explosion of all colors, were the mysterious and bloody murders that occurred daily throughout the kingdom, and no longer only in Gondor and Arnor; these little by little they had been extended because now they also happened in Rohan and in Dol-Amroth, and they no longer counted the villas or the corpses of the walkers that were found

Eldarion still remembered that all this disaster had begun just in the least imagined place and that he was sure that if Gandalf had been, he would have been as shocked as he was, for the place where all those deaths had happened for the first time had been ... Hobbiton.

* * *

Everything had started almost two years ago.

Of all it was known that Middle-Earth was no longer the same at all. The ancient and magical races had been disappearing. So, to prevent this from happening and that they also felt that they could count on the race of Men as allies and not only as allies, but as friends; Eldarion had organized a meeting with all the old races, but unfortunately nothing had gone well.

The Ents had taken control of Isengard's fortress, but after they had retreated to take their place in the Fangorn Forest, without another word, they had turned and Isengard had once again been in the hands of loyal men to Eldarion. But ... and the Ents? Nobody knew. They had faded, they were dead, they were gone? What had become of them? It was a mystery! Not even Treebeard had made his appearance even when a detachment of honest, good-hearted men, facing their fear, had moved into the dark and strange Fangorn Forest. The voices that the _Three Hunters_ heard when they had gone in search of Kitty and the two hobbits, were no longer heard. Fangorn Forest was just a dark and gloomy forest.

The dwarves? Nobody knew about them. They had hidden in their realms below the earth and there was no power to make them come out of there, or so it seemed. Erebor had been uninhabited for many years, perhaps because many of the dwarves had followed Gimli to the Glittering Caves where they had founded a prosperous kingdom; but once the son of Gloin had gone to Válinor with Legolas and his wife Kitty, the sons of Lord Elrond: Elladan and Elrohir and the rest of the elves of the kingdom of Ithilien , on the death of King Aragorn; the dwarves of the Glittering Caves had been disappearing at the time that their kingdom had fallen little by little into oblivion. And Moria? The entrance was destroyed thanks to the monster of the lake, while the bridge of Khazadûm was impossible to pass after it was destroyed at the time of Gandalf fight against the last of the Balrogs. So, Moria was discarded. If there were still dwarfs, surely, they were hiding somewhere they knew that Men, no matter how many searches they did, would never find them, since the dwarfs had always been like that: what happened to the other races did not bother them.

The elves? Everyone was sure that during those 123 years the rest of that strange, mysterious and ancient race had migrated to the Blessed Realms, by another name known by Válinor. At least what were the main Elven kingdoms had happened. Once Lady Galadriel had fulfilled her mission, she had sailed westward with her husband, Lord Celeborn, accompanied by Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Bilbo, and Frodo, who had been given that privilege. With her, all the inhabitants of Lothlórien had also sailed in a short time, reason why the forest was solitary and had decayed until becoming like any other forest. The murmurs of Nature, said that Arwen Undómiel, the fair Evenstar, there she had died a year after the death of his beloved husband. Rivendell? Once Lord Elrond had sailed, his eldest sons, Elrohir and Elladan, had migrated to Ithilien's realm that the Elf-prince Legolas along with his wife, the mutant and descendant of the two Blue Wizards , Kitty; they had founded and there they had lived until the death of Aragorn, after which they, Legolas, Kitty, Gimli who had been given a special privilege as well as Frodo, and Lockheed, along with all the other elves of Ithilien , had departed to Válinor never to return. While in Rivendell, he had been left in charge Lord Glorfindel along with his beloved Laura Kinney or Wandering Star as he called her lovingly, even though for most of the inhabitants of Middle-Earth she was known as _'_ _Mortissë_ _'_ , the _Shadow Warrior_. With them were Lord Erestor, Lindir, among other elves; however, once Lord Glorfindel and his fiancée, Laura Kinney , had decided to travel to the Blessed Realms , all the elves who lived there followed them and Rivendell remained uninhabited. And Greenwood? After a long struggle after Sauron was defeated, King Thranduil had managed to achieve peace and save his kingdom from darkness and once again Mirkwood was known as Greenwood. No one knew for sure what had happened to the inhabitants of that place, it was only known that King Thranduil had left and with him, a very large group of elves. If all the inhabitants had followed him, it was a mystery. The truth is that even if they had not, the Válar had imposed a certain time limit on the elves and anyone who did not comply could not return to the Blessed Realms and in punishment, faded without any other remedy. So, if they had remained elves without sailing, it was a fact that by then, they had faded.

The sylphs, sirens, the great eagles and other beings had also migrated to Válinor to never again set foot in Middle-Earth. In short, there was no other race of the old that once inhabited all those places.

Or at least that seemed like, Eldarion remembered that there was one, one that did not like to know anything about the outside world, they were more closed than the dwarves in that aspect, but they have a great and noble heart. He had met two of them in person: Meriadoc Brandybuck, also called Merry; and Peregrin Took, also known as Pippin, and who had been great friends of his father and had been part of the _Fellowship_ _of_ _the_ _Ring_. So familiar and close friends of his father had been, that his coffins were next to King Elessar. So, considering the temper of both hobbits, it was to be expected that precisely that race: the hobbits, would be good to meet him in Minas Tirith and live as the two allies and friends that were.

However, never in his wildest dreams would he imagine what he would find in Hobbiton, the day he went to look for them to invite them personally. That would be a day not only of horror, but also of pain and grief because that day, or rather, that night, the last of the old races ... would release its last breath.

* * *

"What do you think of the trip?" Eldarion asked his younger sister, Isilde

"Very different from what I usually do, but I like it. It reminds me when father took us to camp "she replied

"The only difference is that unlike how he used to do it, we had all our companions ready to serve us. However, one occasion was different, remember? "

"I, truthfully, prefer that to being totally alone in Nature," Isilde replied with a sigh, while covering her gaze with a hand like a screen "that to spend the nights under the stars in the middle of the forest is more of Silmarië's type than mine "

"In that I agree with you. If it were for you, you would spend it in the library of the castle "he replied in a buzzing tone

" Hey! It is not the only place where I am reading! "Exclaimed she slightly offended while her white cheeks blushed more than they already were thanks to the strong heat and the bright Sun that illuminated everything without leaving any shadow, because there was not any cloud by mistake" I also usually read in the gardens , in my bedroom, in the different courtyards ... "

" But you never leave the castle" said Eldarion "admit it Isilde, you never leave the castle, it is very rare, and that only when there is a procession" he added when she opened her mouth to refute "and now tell me ... what do you think of our travel? And tell the truth "he added severely playful

The young princess sighed, pretending to be in a bad mood, but rather in a sign of defeat.

"You're right, Eldarion. This trip has been very interesting, and the truth has been very entertaining, and it has been worthwhile "

"That's not the same thing I heard when we were going to leave ..." he answered with a playful smile

" Hey!" She exclaimed trying to give him a gentle blow on the shoulder as two siblings would

Eldarion only laughed and covered his arm, and added,

"If Silmarië knew this ..."

Isilde tried harder to get him to hit him gently on the arm, but she only managed to make the young king laugh, and his laughter was so contagious that after a few moments Isilde smiled and stuck out his tongue playfully, something very typical in her.

There was a silence.

"How do you think it is Hobbiton?" Asked the young king "you who have read everything there and for having. How do you think Hobbiton is? "

"There are not many books that talk about it. Although they say that the _'Red Book'_ he wrote, the Ringbearer, Frodo Baggins and his uncle, Bilbo Baggins, perfectly describes the place "she paused" the only thing I know is that they are nature lovers, although not as elves, they are excellent gardeners and love peace "

"And the beer," he added. "Do you remember Merry and Pippin? How in the matter of being given a couple of jars of beers and becoming excellent singers "

Isilde laughed.

"Excellent singers? I do not think so, but they were very inventive in their songs, I do not deny that. "

"Maybe the descendants of Samwise Gamgee lend us the _'Red Book'_. Both Merry and Pippin said that Frodo before leaving for Válinor, had left him as an inheritance, as well as all his belongings "said after a few moments the young king

" Oh, yes! Hopefully they will lend us! Exclaimed Isilde enthusiastically "can you imagine what we would find there? All the secrets of the _Fellowship_ _of_ _the_ _Ring_! And not only that! Also, the adventures of Bilbo Baggins, which we have only heard about! "

His brother smiled. He already imagined his younger sister asking the _'Red Book'_ to one of the descendants of the hobbit Samwise Gamgee, with all the enthusiasm of a little girl who wants to receive a sweet. And he also imagined her reading avidly all the stories written there, some of which had happened almost two centuries ago. Yes, Isilde in that aspect was like a child; while her older sister, Silmarië was very different.

Silmarië loved the adventure and was much more like his father, had ease in the handling of the sword and was an excellent military strategist, was the military arm of Eldarion; while Isilde was very similar to his mother, the fair Evenstar, and she was his diplomatic arm. While he ... he was the one who most resembled both temper and physical King Aragorn, of which he was extremely proud and sought to bring not only the physical and the inheritance but the crown also with a wisdom worthy of his father.

At that moment a knight who had gone ahead as a watch to check that the roads were safe, came at full gallop to the entourage. His face read anxiety, but above all, a fear that seemed more like terror.

" Your Majesty, are you sure this is the way to the city of Hobbits? "He asked without further ado after making a brief bow

"Yes Fergus" replied the surprised young king

"Are you sure?" The so- called Fergus asked again urgently.

"Yes. Why the question? "He asked, frowning

" Follow me, Your Majesty. Follow me with a large company and I advise the princess to stay here with an escort to protect her and, those who accompany us, carry the drawn swords "

Isilde and Eldarion looked at each other surprised.

"What is it?" Asked he

"You will not believe if I tell you, Your Majesty. Better, come with us, "said the so- called Fergus, drawing his sword, ready to defend his king against danger, as well as an escort of at least twenty men. While many others stayed to protect the princess.

* * *

When they arrived, none, not even the so- called Fergus who had already seen the state of the place where they were going, could give credit.

That place was not at all like the descriptions that Merry and Pippin made of Hobbiton and how delighted Eldarion and his sisters were as children. No, that place was totally the opposite.

The sky was red, red as blood, and there was no cloud by mistake, while the smell was not sulfur, but a smell so frightful that it could have been compared to that of a rotten corpse. The grass, or what was left of the grass, had been scorched to the roots and hardly touched by the soles of the knights' boots when they were falling apart, as if they were made of dust; but that was not the worst in terms of the soil because it was still hot, as if lava had run around, and even in some places you could see puddles of that element, but it was mixed with something else and which seemed to have some type of material in the stone different because instead of exhaling a gray or white smoke, exhaled greenish and sometimes, even purple.

There were traces of tree trunks that had surely been at the time, beautiful and leafy, but now all that remained were branches without leaves thrown by some parts of the ground. There were also some kind of mounds dug in the ground and that seemed to have been covered by the grass, but that was very difficult to know because many of them were demolished. Would it be hobbits' houses? The king asked himself. After all, Merry and Pippin had spoken of such a thing several times. But the most important questions of all: who was the cause of such destruction? And where were the hobbits? Eldarion hoped that they could have fled and hidden from the invisible and unknown enemy of this race that no one had attacked and that did not get involved with absolutely anyone.

But their hopes were disappearing every time because, in the first place there was not a single corpse, and those who had, seemed to have sucked them, they had all blood, muscles, organs, seemed tiny mummies and yet, in their faces absolute terror was shown. There were in other parts, in some remains of walls and even in the scorched earth, the figures of the Hobbits fleeing, but that they had not reached out of that place of Death and had ended up burned. The destruction of such a beautiful place as it was said to have been Hobbiton had no name or words to be reasonably described. If perhaps the destruction that Vesuvius did in the city of Pompeii...

Suddenly there was a slight moan, so soft that everyone for a moment believed that it was only the wind that howled. However, that could not be the case, because not by mistake did the wind blow. The moan was heard again and immediately everyone ran to the ruins of the huge mounds that seemed to have been the houses of the hobbits. And behold, they found a survivor, with the clothes torn, the face disfigured as well as the body by worse than third degree burns.

* * *

"Come on, let's put him out of danger" said Eldarion

"We cannot take him on horseback, my lord," one of his escort men replied, "he's in such a bad state that I do not even think he will support us to carry him."

"Then bring athelas. I'll see to it that this little halfling does not suffer anymore, and maybe I can stabilize him enough to take him to Minas Tirith. "

The man who had spoken with the king nodded; He got up, took his horse and immediately returned to the party where the princess and the other twenty men of arms were waiting for them.

* * *

"What? What happen? "Asked Isilde when he saw the knight returning alone" where is my brother? "

"There is a situation, my lady" he replied after bowing "and at this moment he cannot come"

"What situation that requires ' athelas '?" She asked, frowning when she noticed that the knight was taking a pouch filled with the plant that the king had ordered

"To cure" only dared to answer, avoiding the look of the princess. Everyone knew that Isilde could be what is known as a ' worm-reader ' but it was certainly not silly, hence his brother relied so much on her in the diplomatic part.

"Breca, I've asked you a question" said Isilde in a non-friendly voice "what is happening? Or should I go see for myself? "

" My lady, I beg you to stay here. Neither the situation nor the place is safe and without a doubt that your brother, the king, would not be happy that you came with me "

Isilde scoffed inside but decided to change tactics.

"Alright" she said "I'll ask my brother in person"

The so- called Breca seemed to calm down. He returned his gray eyes to those of the princess who saw him seriously, bowed and departed for Hobbiton.

* * *

He was about to arrive, he was a few dozen meters away, when he thought he heard the gallop of a horse, followed by several more. He turned and, in the middle of a dust storm, saw Princess Isilde who was going without stopping for a moment towards Hobbiton, followed by the other twenty knights who had stayed to take care of her. Apparently, the princess had got away with it.

"You bring what I need, Breca? "It was the first thing that the knight heard once he arrived" Breca! "Eldarion called, who in turn kept his mouth open as he recognized who was approaching at full speed. Immediately he met her.

"What are you doing here ?!" he exclaimed angrily "and you ... how can you not know how to take care of her ?!" he added, turning to the other knights; but neither one nor the other responded because their eyes had been fixed to the remains of that place.

"What's that smell ?!" exclaimed the princess, stifling a gag and immediately covering her nose with a scented silk handkerchief, and at last she got off the horse

"Smell of Death. Smell that you would not be suffering, but you would have disobeyed me, "answered Eldarion furiously." Do not you realize the danger that can be here? That some enemy ambush us and attack us? "

"The orcs, goblins, trolls and other enemies have been exterminated for a century," she replied, beginning to walk slowly, all the time with the handkerchief covering her nose.

" And what about the dragons, huh? "

"Eldarion, you pretend to scare me with something that is not true" she answered rolling her eyes "the last of the dragons, Lockheed, is in Válinor for five years. And as for the evil dragons, the last one was dead for almost 200 years in Lake City! So, do not pretend to scare me with it! On the other hand, a dragon would not do this, it's too ... bloodthirsty "

"All the more reason for you to leave here, and not only here but to Minas Tirith and tell Silmarië to be alert" ordered Eldarion

However, although his brother's voice did not admit a reply, Isilde ignored it; on the contrary, she approached one of the pools of lava from which a purple smoke issued .

The young king was going to stop her when Fergus's voice called urgently. The only surviving hobbit was convulsing.

Eldarion was going to go to his men, beckoning to three knights of his sister's entourage to watch her; when the sharp cry of a woman stopped them and made the young son of Aragorn run just to get to take in his arms his sister, who trembled strongly, had his eyes closed and sweated cold. What had happened? Nobody knew, the truth was that the moment the hobbit had convulsed had been accurate at the time when Isilde had lost consciousness.

* * *

The princess slowly opened her eyes. She saw around her. She was lying in the bed she had been using during that whole trip, inside her tent. Although the light was dim, she saw that in a chair with his arms resting on his legs and his hands intertwined meditatively, her brother was with his eyes fixed on her.

"Eldarion?" She said slowly and weakly.

A smile of joy was drawn on his lips; but in his steel-colored eyes he showed concern and he was upset, and Isilde knew it.

"Do you want water?" He asked

She nodded, although she also already guessed that her brother was then furious, and the only thing he was doing was making time to calm down and when he reproached her he would not hurt her. A tactic used by Aragorn.

He poured water and helped her sit down. The water fell in her throat as if it were on a burning stone. He still remembered what she had seen when she touched that strange inscription. It was therefore not strange that she felt such thirst.

"Why did you do it, Isilde?" Her brother's voice took her out of her reverie "why did you disobey me? Disobeying is much more common in Silmarië, but not in you! And the difference is that Silmarië knows how to defend herself, you cannot! You defend yourself perfectly in the scholastic part, but not in dangerous places like the one we were in! "

"What place was it that we were?" She asked trying to calm him down, but it did not work because Eldarion made a gesture with his hand pushing the question aside.

" Why did you do it, Isilde? "He asked coldly and hard" do you know that you almost fell on the lava lake? "

"But nothing happened!"

" And what if it had happened, huh?! "Exclaimed Eldarion standing up now furious" what if it had happened? What would you have wanted me to do, huh?! What would I have said to our sister?! You know her well! Well you know what she would say! And no longer say Silmarië, but our parents! Maybe our father has gone beyond the Circles of the World and the Evenstar has not been seen in the sky for four years now but imagine what I would have told them?! What would I have said to my own conscience?! What would I have said, Isilde, huh?! What?! "

Isilde lowered her head on utter shame. Her brother was right, she had let herself be carried away simply by curiosity in both cases and in both cases, she had put herself in unnecessary danger ... or not? Thanks to that danger she had realized, or rather, she had discovered something that was perhaps the key to what had happened there.

"Forgive me, Eldarion," she murmured sadly. "No ... I should not have done it, but I could not help it. I will not do it again "That was a typical phrase of her since she was a little girl, a phrase that always fulfilled to the letter.

The young king sat on the edge of his bed and took both her hands.

"Try to understand me Isilde" he said softly "you and Silmarië are my two great treasures. Without you, life is not the same "

Isilde nodded.

"Do you promise me?" He asked in a fatherly tone "you promise me you will not do such nonsense again?"

Isilde nodded several times. It was not surprising. Eldarion was older for a little more than 60 years than Isilde.

Eldarion got up and was leaving when his sister's voice stopped him.

"That place was Hobbiton, right? "

The young king nodded slowly and sadly.

"The last of the races has disappeared" he said in a broken voice "there is no other race in Middle-Earth than Men. Certainly, the Fourth Age is the Age of Men "

"Somebody survived, right? Because you asked for ' athelas '

Once again Eldarion nodded.

"Yes. But a couple of hours ago he died in the worst of suffering "he said shaking his head, as if he wanted to forget the cries of terror of the poor hobbit, while his skin was falling apart

At Isilde's questioning look, Eldarion sighed. For a moment, he thought not to tell her, but perhaps ... perhaps something between the death of the hobbit and whatever had happened to his sister, was related.

"His last words were: ' Makarnea… Makarnea… bird of blood… horrible, horrible!'" He paused "the voice ... the voice ... that was the most terrible and ... what's wrong Isilde?"

The princess, hearing the words the hobbit had shouted before dying, had opened its steel-colored eyes wide.

" Makarnea?! That is the word that I read and heard when I touched the inscription on the ground "

Eldarion immediately returned to sit on the edge of the bed.

"What does that mean? He asked

"I do not know ... but one thing is a fact, it is essential to know who is responsible for what happened in Hobbiton, why he did it, and above all ... what does that inscription mean?" She answered

* * *

 **So, the most unexpected place in the whole Middle-Earth and in the end... the reason of why there's no other races than Men here. Well, that's one of the hypothesis that exists, even incluiding of Tolkien.**

 **What is Makarnea? What was that bird of blood? Seems the X-Men and Eldarion found the same kind of destruction, the only difference is the realms and that in Hobbiton there are almost no corpses unlike Genosha. What's all about? Who is killing them and why?**

 **Waiting for your reviews guys, they're the utmost important!**


	5. The Council of the Valar

**Hi people!**

 **Now, we'll see what the Válar think about this disaster and what they had decided to do. I'm pretty sure you already guessed or kind of, but we couldn't just leave the Válar without their Council, after all, they couldn't just take a so important decision just like that.**

 **Waiting your reviews, guys! They're extremely important!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: The Council of the V**_ _ **alar**_

Seated before a great table that was carved with the most exquisite fineness, the most beautiful precious stones set in the pure gold in which it was carved, one could observe the beauty of the universe created during the Music of the Ainur all directed by the great Erú Ilúvatar , that great Melody that had brought with it the creation of everything that existed in Arda; there were the fourteen Válar. Even Ulmo, Vála from the seas and everything related to water had left his home in Amber, he had to be present at that Council that was so important not only because the future of Ennor was in danger, but even that of Aman.

What was it that had so worried the powerful Válar that had led them to have this meeting, a meeting they had not had since the banishing of the Noldor rebels led by Fëanor and his sons? What worried them were the terrible and bloody murders that were taking place all over Ennor.

* * *

"My friends and brothers" began to speak with a firm and powerful voice the king of them all, Manwë, Lord of the Airs and everything that crosses them. He wore royal robes of the color of the sky and his crown that super passed all possible beauty to forge, as well as his scepter which were adorned with the purest and brightest sapphires "my friends and brothers" he said again while his blue eyes rested on each one of those present "all of us know the new evil that afflicts Ennor and that, on this occasion, this one is even more powerful than the one that the races of Ennor faced a few years ago. I have asked for your presence because we have to make a decision in the face of this problem "

"Truth is, Manwë" Ulmo said, his melodious voice just like the water singing , after all the Vála was known for the power he had over Music "the pain that runs in the hearts of the Children of Men, and the blood that has been spilled during this brief time has been greater, perhaps, than the blood that was spilled during the 'War of the Ring' "

"Why is this?" Asked Nessa, the dancer, the fast one, so fast that the deer itself could not compete with her, and yet, if there was someone who was graceful with every step she took, it was her: Nessa.

"The Children of Men have been slayed little by little" Nienna replied crying "even the Hobbits were slayed in their entirety" The Vála remembered seeing from her home the disaster that had happened in Hobbiton, and the pain that it produced her was terrible "I tried to be next to the last of the Took " she continued after a few moments while tears were seen rolling down her cheeks because her face was covered by a gray hood , but if the Válar had seen the face of Nienna, they would have been extremely moved "but the horror of which he was possessed was so great that he did not even listen to me. Now he has passed beyond my sight "

There was a silence of amazement. Who would have the audacity, moreover, the cruelty of attacking such a calm race as the Hobbits? And what would be able to influence such terror in a being of Ennor that was not even able to feel for a moment a certain calm at the time of Death?

"Then ... the last of the Ancient Races has disappeared," Yavanna murmured sadly. The Vála was tender-hearted and kind, perhaps because she was in charge of everything related to Nature, as well as her younger sister, Vána. Aulë, although strong-willed and not very affectionate, took his wife's hand and squeezed gently to comfort her.

"However," Nienna continued after a few moments "the last words of the hobbit were of great importance, because they have given us at least a clue as to who is behind these murders"

Everyone looked at her questioningly.

"Makarnea"

All the Válar looked at each other in astonishment.

"That's not possible!" Exclaimed Tulkas, quickly speaking and with the strong voice that characterized him "Makarnea was killed by the two _Istar_ known as the Two Blue Wizards in the realm Earth!"

Manwë waved his hand to stop the Vála.

"Tulkas is right, Nienna" he said kindly "Makarnea was killed several thousand years ago. Even Melkor never knew his luck again "

"Which did not put him in a very good mood," murmured Ulmo

"No Manwë," said a female voice. They all turned around. She was the wife of Mandos, Vairë "in the tissues that have been made, it is shown that he would return to life sooner rather than later"

"And why had not we been told before ?!" could not help exclaiming furious Tulkas "Hobbiton would still be populated and ..."

"Calm down Tulkas " said the king of the Válar in a reassuring voice "why have not you told us before?" He asked turning to Vairë's husband

"Erú had said so, Manwë" he answered in a firm voice and his face was serious and mournful, more mournful than it used to be. The Vála knew what had been happening for a long time and he also knew that there was not going to be anything that was coming.

"At least you can tell us how it is possible that he has come back to life, especially if we consider that Lord Glorfindel completely destroyed the oasis known as the _'Forbidden Place'_?" The queen of the Válar asked after a moment and perhaps the most beautiful all the Valier: Varda, Vála of the stars.

Mandos and Varië looked at each other for a moment, as if they were consulting if it was the right thing to say or not.

"The Men of the Earth have revived him" she finally answered

"Men cannot give life to anyone! Not even the Firstborn can do it! "Exclaimed astonished Oromë " and even less in a realm in which there is not by magic "

"My husband is right" said Vána putting a finger for a bright little hummingbird to settle down after having taken the pollen from the crown of flowers that adorned the golden hair of the beautiful sister of Yavanna "there is no way in which Men have done this, the only ones who come back to life are the Firstborn and this is after having passed through the Judgment of Námo "

"Certainly" he answered "but Men were not the only culprits. Men dug in the place of the oasis looking for more mithril, by them known as ' _adamantium_ '; and they found the corpse of Makarnea. However, the one who was the culprit is a being who is known as 'The Phoenix' "

"Phoenix?" Manwë repeated slowly and for the first time unsure of his words, after all he was the Vála of the Airs and nobody knew better than anyone what was happening in the air and what kind of beings crossed his kingdom "that is not possible . The phoenixes, whether in this realm or in others, are not capable of giving life, if at all to themselves, but nothing more "

"Well, this is known as 'The Phoenix', my friend" answered the Vála of the underworld "and is capable of giving life; but unlike the Great Erú Ilúvatar, the so- called 'Phoenix' cannot give life except through another life "

"Blood," said Irmo in that voice that remembered the dream, the domain of which he was master; and yet, on his face it was more like it was a nightmare from which he had just woken up, which was totally unbelievable.

"Is killing to give life to others?" Said Tulkas stunned "that does not make sense"

"It's not so much if it makes sense," Varda said, her delicate hands crossed in a pensive attitude. "What I'm asking myself is what it's giving life to. Surely it is giving life to an army, after all, the task of Makarnea was always that: seize a realm "

" But, why here? Why not another realm?" asked Oromë, the great traveler of the Válar" is not that I wish bad to other realms, but all I know this would be one of the most difficult, if not impossible to conquer. After all Sauron was about to achieve the same goal. Has no sense"

"Quite the opposite," said Ulmo. "Everything has changed here. All the Old Races have disappeared or are in Aman, the knowledge that of them had gradually been forgotten and the Secondborn have taken over all of Ennor "

"But there are still those who have not forgotten it. The children of King Aragorn still have these beliefs completely clear in their minds, they still believe in us, "objected the Vála of the Seas" I have felt that in their veins runs that conviction. Earth, however, has never had such knowledge, not even when the _Istar_ were there. They never said their origin, nor their ancestry "

"It's true, my friend," Manwë said, "but Earth is no longer the realm that it was when the two Blue Wizards arrived."

"The mutants" said Nienna still sighing and crying "the mutants are descendants of the _Istar_ , they have been able to stop Makarnea whom they call Apocalypse; and the so- called 'Phoenix'.

"I know you're crying Nienna because of the pain and mercy that it takes you to see all the suffering" Nessa said "but I do not understand why you cry for the mutants"

"Because they recently had a terrible loss when they fought the Phoenix. Her name was Jean Gray, she has gone beyond the Circles of the Earth in a violent way. While her fiancée is plunged into the deepest depression "

"Mandos, I see that your face does not seem to be entirely in agreement. Is there something you want to tell us? "Asked the queen of the Válar, fixing her beautiful and bright eyes on the blacks of the Vála

"Certainly, Nienna has seen well, the mutant Jean Gray has passed beyond the Circles of the Earth, but only for a moment"

All the Válar looked at each other surprised.

"What do you mean?" asked Estë, Irmo's delicate wife , her dreamy face and yet full of intelligence "she has not died?"

"Her death does not appear in the tapestry ... not yet" replied Vairë "I myself have spun that part of the history of the Realm of the Earth, and her disappearance is only for a moment, in order to appear a great gray cloud and red as blood "

"You mean she's the so- called 'Phoenix' ?!" Tulkas exclaimed.

"It's possible"

"Let me not think so," said Oromë. "I have traveled many places in many realms, and the Phoenix is not a person but a Force that is said to be so powerful that there is no way to stop it. A Force that brings chaos, the 'glorious chaos' is as they say that Force seems to behave "

"The mutants managed to defeat It" said Yavanna "maybe this Force is not as powerful as they say"

"But at what cost?" Asked Nienna sadly

"It's true," Manwë interjected. The king of the Válar had listened with great attention about this new enemy "but we have to make a decision about what to do. Ennor is not the same for a few years. Makarnea has in mind to fulfill the objective of his master and, remember that he was just like Sauron, stubborn and, above all, cunning and ruthless. If we add that this Force called Phoenix who yearns for complete chaos, the enemies we now have cannot be ignored in the least "

"I think we go and fight against them!" Exclaimed Tulkas, always a lover of the fight and the champion of the Válar "we already fought against Melkor and we defeated him! What stops us from fighting against the Phoenix and Makarnea. Makarnea is not even Vála! It's Maia! "

"But one of the most powerful" observed Ulmo, as always calm and thoughtful temper. Perhaps because of the Music that he had in his heart.

"On the other hand, we do not know how powerful the Phoenix is," added Aulë. "I detest your idea of getting a famous 'glorious chaos'. I would like to destroy It too, but if It yearns for the 'glorious chaos' it is because It has the power to destroy everything in Its path "

"To build a new regime of terror" said Irmo shaking his head with commiseration " Melkor and his dreams of greatness inculcated them well in his followers"

The Válar could not help but stifle the chuckle at the irony with which the Vála of the dreams spoke.

" Vairë, Mandos, what do you think is to be done in this case? "Immediately asked Manwë to the Vála of the underworld and judge of the Dead, and his wife. Any of the Válar would have been offended to see that they were given the privilege of having the word before the Council, but everyone was known that if there was someone who knew the future it was them, specifically Mandos. Only the Creator was the only omniscient being, the only one who knew more than Námo.

"The Phoenix and Makarnea have brought with them descendants of the _Istar_. An army of Vanyarim as in the War of Wrath is not going to be enough. Simply the so- called Magneto would be able to stop all weapons, while his daughter Polaris could stop any attack with what they call her 'force field' "said Vairë " their move was not silly "added

"We have two mutants here," said Yavanna

" Two against at least ten, not counting the army that Makarnea is preparing? No, none of that would work, not even Lady Laura could defeat such a thing with her husband, Lord Glorfindel. "

"So ... what do you advise is to bring more mutants?" Asked Manwë surprised at the advice "we cannot be bringing any inhabitant of the Earth, even though these are descendants of _Istar_!"

"Then, the doom of Arda is a fact, my friend" Mandos answered with a voice that left no doubt that this would be the case "however, there's one that if may I remember well, knows and believes in us: Charles Xavier"

The others Válar looked at each other with emotion. If this was what Mandos said, it was because that's the way it would be.

Vála de los Aires sighed inwardly. He would have to discuss the matter with Erú because he was sure he could not bring in an army of mutants just like that. However, bringing this Charles Xavier…? Lady Galadriel and his wife Varda knew him very well. Maybe, he could be the one that could be brought without having so much consequences.

* * *

 **So, what will take the Professor to Middle-Earth had been decided in this way. What will happen next? Where will he arrive? Will be he the only in going or others more will go with him? And in case he goes with some mutants, who will be?**

 **Waiting for your reviews! They're the food of this story!**


	6. A mission

**Hello world!**

 **Now that the Válar had decided what are they going to do, we'll see the reaction not only of the Professor by what I'm sure you already guess, but he's reaction before a Vála.**

 **Besides, in this chapter will be explained many things about Laura and Kitty. The story of Laura is still incomplete (lack of inspiration in it, unfortunately); but Kitty's is in the second stallment of this trilogy (Mutants in Middle-Earth: The War of the Ring), specifically in the chapter 'Return to Middle-Earth' and 'What happened to Kitty?'**

 **By the way, don't worry about Laura's detail story because they will be told in this story and, hopefully, in the story 'The story never told before. Book 1: The Wandering Star of Gondolin'**

 **Waiting for your reviews guys, they're extremely important! Believe me, because I haven't received and I'm not sure if this story is accomplishing with the expectations. Though I've seen that there are readers and even favorites, still, reviews are very important because they're the food and compass for me.**

 **Now... let's start!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _**6:**_ _**A**_ _**mission**_

 _'_ _Come, over here!_ 'was the voice that woke the Professor of his slight dream. He opened his eyes and sat up, frowning. No one had the ability to enter his thoughts but ... Jean Gray and she was dead, so, who could it be?

No sooner had the question been asked, when the female voice was heard again.

 _'_ _Here, come!_ _'_

The Professor could not help but be overcome by curiosity, and, above all, because if there was a telepath powerful enough to enter his mind, it was essential to know who was because that meant that his students and the X- Men would run a serious danger. Immediately making use of his mutant power, he brought his chair closer, sat down and left without making the slightest noise, searching with his mind who had spoken to him. He smiled, many of his students dreamed of their greatest desires: some of being accepted, others of studying a career, others even of getting a girlfriend or boyfriend. There were also those who were on guard as Hank and Logan to avoid any bad surprise. Suddenly his smile disappeared. The voice that had called him, resounded in his mind.

 _'_ _Come, here, go on, go on!_ _'_

Following the voice that seemed to speak again and again it was directing him quickly and surely throughout the mansion.

 _'_ _Here, come, here, go on, do not stop, go on, follow here, here!_ 'It was a voice that the Professor could not let go, whoever that powerful telepath mutant could not let go without knowing who was.

Finally, he stopped in front of the entrance to the room where he had hosted Lady Galadriel more than three decades ago. Who had opened them? There was no way to do it, he had taken care of it himself! Would it be the telepath whose voice at that moment resounded once again.

 _'_ _Come in, do not stop, go on, go on!_ _'_

Slowly the Professor entered. He still had a startle when he remembered what he had seen the last time he entered; However, facing his incipient fear, he entered slowly. As soon as the threshold was passed, the doors closed themselves by a mysterious force. The Professor turned sharply and tried to leave, but to no avail.

At that moment, he saw that the windows that opened onto the balcony opened on their own and a white light, very bright, appeared.

 _'Come, do not be afraid'_ said the same voice softly, but firmly

Seeing that he did not have many possibilities, the Professor approached slowly, ready all the time in case he was attacked mentally, seeing around him out of the corner of his eye. Once he came out, the windows closed by themselves and to the astonishment of the Professor, both he and the Light were alone on the balcony. The strange thing was that the light as bright as a star, was not reflected on the floor or in the garden, and instead radiated such a pleasant temperature, the autumn cold that was fast approaching was not felt. But the astonishment of Professor was huge when the female voice that had led him to this place said,

 _'Nice to meet you in person ... Charles Xavier'_

"Who are you?" The Professor immediately asked defensively "how did you get into my mind? What do you want? "

There was a chuckle that came from the bright light.

"It's true what we know about you, Charles Xavier" he said "you protect all your students if necessary with your life ... I read it in your thoughts"

"Who you are? Are you coming in peace? How is it possible that we had never heard of a telepath as powerful as you? "The Professor asked still on the defensive, but to a lesser degree because the voice denoted kindness and no intention of attack.

"We have? "Repeated" in this you are wrong Charles Xavier. The others do not know about me, they have never heard of me ... Or perhaps Ororo, also called Storm; but you, you not only know me but also believe in me and my husband and my brothers and friends "she paused" I am Varda, wife of Manwë, Lord of the Airs. I am the queen of the Valarie, the one who reigns over the stars "

Upon hearing this, the Professor was stunned. A Válar talking to him? That must have been a dream. The Válar lived in Válinor and rarely spoke with others other than themselves. He had seen in the mind of his friend Galadriel that they had talked to her and Lord Glorfindel, but to him ... a mutant? That was too much! He felt his mind begin to spin, that a tremendous weakness was taking over his body and without being able to prevent it, he fell unconscious before the bright light who seemed to chuckle.

 _'_ _Ah,_ _Secondborn!_ _And_ _yet, you are one of the strongest!_ _Even among the descendants of the_ _Istari_ _'._

* * *

When the Professor opened his eyes again, he was sitting in a chair that was part of the real estate of the bedroom where he had hosted Lady Galadriel. In front of him, also seated (or apparently seated because of the position) was the bright light, white as a star.

The Professor shook his head slightly. So, what he had seen had not been a simple dream or other vision of what had happened lately during his nightmares. He remembered what that light had told him and immediately, he bowed as well as he could because he could not get up because he had been paralyzed for more than 30 years.

"Lady Varda," he said humbly, not daring to look up to see that bright light.

" Are you feeling better, Charles Xavier? "Was the response of that beautiful star

"Excuse my lack of education" was what he could say stammering

"That was not the question I asked you, Charles Xavier" she answered "do you feel better?"

"Yes, my lady"

"So, you're in a position to listen to what I have to tell you?"

"Tell me?" He said finally raising his eyes slightly while frowning. What did the Válar queen have to a mutant, certainly a descendant of the _Istar_ known as the Two Blue Wizards, and even more: the most powerful mutant until that moment; and, that, however, compared to her, he was little less than nothing.

"Yes, my lady" he replied humbly

"All right. Sit up and listen carefully because nobody knows this, but your friend Artanis "

 _'How strange that she calls her that!_ _Is it because that is her real name?_ 'the Professor asked himself .

"We call her by her name, however, the name that her husband gave her is the one that best suits her now, considering the wisdom she has acquired over years and of a lot of pain" was the answer to the thought

For the first time in his life, since Lady Galadriel left, he felt intimidated. Someone who could enter his mind with that ease? It was something ... disconcerting to say the least!

"Listen carefully, descendant of the _Istar_ " the queen of the stars repeated again.

"Many thousands of years ago, in Ennor, the Vála discarded known later as Morgoth, tried by all means to seize it, but never succeeded because as you surely know, both the Elves and the Men faced his many hosts. Sometimes achieving the victory "Varda explained" seeing that there were many problems and that there were even those who managed to beat him as it was Lúthien who got one of the Silmaril, decided that he should look for another place to try the opportunity.

"Knowing that Arda is not the only realm. He looked for one where there was no magic, there were no Elves, there would be no beings like the half-divine daughter of Melian who could return to make him pass that humiliation. His eyes landed here, on Earth, where only the Secondborn lived and there was no magic, not even believed in it, only some believed in some legends and advice, but nothing more.

"He decided to send one of his closest aides. There were three options: Gothmog, Sauron and Makarnea. All three were known for their great power, their cunning and because they were ruthless. Sauron was in charge of different strongholds, while Gothmog directed the Balrogs , so the most convenient was Makarnea because although powerful, he was not as well-known as the other two were; so it was he who decided to send Earth here to seize it, and in case Melkor had another defeat like he had with Lúthien, then he would have a backup plan already.

"But, thanks to the fact that the secrets do not last forever and thanks to our knowledge of the discarded Vála, my husband and I found out about this situation, so we sent three of the Istar: Saruman and the two Blue Wizards, so that they will investigate the situation. You already know what happened with Alatar and Morinhetar and the relationship between them and your race, thanks to Lady Katherine Anne Pryde. But, that's not the whole story.

"As you surely know, Gothmog was killed by Lord Ecthelion of the Fountain in the Sack of Gondolin, in a deadly and terrible encounter. While Melkor was defeated during the War of the Wrath and all his armies dead or disbanded. Only one Balrog and Sauron managed to escape and than one group of orcs and trolls ; while we gave the Noldor the forgiveness and the opportunity to return to the Blessed Realms . But Makarnea knew nothing of this, because by then he was dead, defeated at the expense of the lives of the two _Istar_.

"However, as a result of the last great battle between the Two Blue Wizards and Makarnea, a large oasis appeared at the foot of a blood-red mountain, which was known for thousands of years as 'The Forbidden Place', and where no one, not even the Bedouins dared to approach. But the Secondborn's greed is great and by accident one of them discovered a metal that was called 'adamantium', but in fact its real name is mithril. And with it they also found a piece of Makarnea's armor that possessed in itself magical powers that served no man except a mutant, a descendant of the two _Istar_. "

The Professor opened his eyes wide. Now everything was beginning to make sense. The file he saw in Agent Moira's mind, Shaw's fight against Lady Galadriel, the revelation that elf- lady told him about Morgoth and what that helmet meant ...

"My God!" He could not help but exclaim breathlessly

"That's not all, Charles Xavier" said the Vála of the stars " when we learned that the Secondborn had found the mithril , we decided to send two powerful beings that could stop the coming disaster in one way or another, especially when the one who had in his possession the helmet was a mutant who had the pretension to rule the world for those of his race "

"So, you sent Lord Glorfindel and Galadriel?" Said the Professor more as a statement than as a question

"So is. We did not send this time _Istar_ because they were busy maintaining the unity of the races in the face of the increasingly continuous threat that Sauron meant; not to mention we knew that Saruman had already seen that he would not accept, since the first time it had been clear to us.

"We knew that Makarnea was dead, but now the danger was in what he had left as a result of his fight against the two _Istar_. So, we ordered the two Firstborn that they would be in charge of preparing those who would be the only ones capable of stopping Sebastian Shaw. "

"The mutants" finished the Professor "that is why Galadriel helped me to form the first team of the X- Men " he chuckled "although not everything went as we both would have liked unfortunately"

"For a long time, it was like that, but now Magneto needs your help"

The Professor raised his head sharply and frowned. He did not understand.

"While Artanis was in charge of helping you prepare and create the X- Men group ; Laurefendil making use of his powers as our emissary, destroyed the oasis "the queen of the Válar chuckled " by the way, if you want to know why Ororo Monroe does not remember where she heard this new form of Dark Language or how is she able to speak to the plants and they listen to her, you can ask him "

"Lord Glorfindel knows Ororo!" He exclaimed.

"No doubt," she replied amused at the astonishment of him "he met her when she was just a girl, as well as three of her friends and a leader of the Bedouins known as Mohamed. But like Artanis, he also erased the memory to avoid any disaster or danger that could run "

There was a silence while the Professor tried to assimilate all that information. Suddenly it dawned to him something the Vála had said.

"How is it possible that I will be able to ask Lord Glorfindel about this, for I cannot travel to, no longer say to Válinor, but to Ennor"

"Because we will allow it. You will need a mutant almost as powerful as you, use Cerebro so that you can travel, while you will need someone to be able to take care of it "

The Professor remained as one who sees visions. He? Go to Válinor? What was the reason for this honor?

"As strange as you think, Charles Xavier, we need your help and not just yours but a small group of your X- Men. Makarnea has come back to life and Ennor is not the same as none of the Ancient Races have faded, while the Firstborn and the two mutants have sailed the Blessed Realms. Ennor would fall easily, especially since he is now helped by a group of mutants, some as powerful as an Omega type. Among them is your ally Magneto "

"Erik ?!" exclaimed the Professor "but ... he would not do such a thing! He currently holds Galadriel in great esteem! "

"He has not done it of his own will, Charles Xavier. The being that could bring Makarnea back to life, thanks to the Secondborn's great imprudence, is able to enter the mind of almost any mutant and make him or her what he wants "

"The Phoenix" said the Professor "we just beat It! In fact, I lost one of my most beloved and powerful students in that fight: Jean Gray! "

Varda was going to mention to him what Mandos and Varië had seen, but she decided that it was wiser to keep silence in that detail.

"We do not know how it is possible that the Phoenix has been able to bring Makarnea back to life, but what we do know is that he has taken powerful mutants with him, and is killing hundreds to create his own army and carry out the mission that for thousands of years his master commissioned him: to seize a realm . Here on Earth, it is no longer possible because you are here, but Ennor is different now. Now Ennor is much weaker than Earth because there are no mutants there. So, the Válar have decided that you and a group of four more mutants will go with you to Válinor to prepare for the fight. "

"Five are not going to be enough, if I am allowed to say it, my lady" said the Professor "took all the X- Men beat the Phoenix and if that is added a Maia is in charge ... it will not be possible"

"It's true, Charles Xavier, but this time there will not only be mutants. With you there will be Noldor who will fight and the Vanyarim the same as Men. It is true that there will be seven mutants (including Lady Laura and Lady Katherine Anne Pryde), but you will also have your army and you will not be alone. "Varda paused" choose who will accompany you, Charles Xavier, because what they will face It will not be anything "

"It's going to be quite difficult. Nobody is going to believe me in this, "he murmured.

"There are those who know the truth and believe it" she said

The Professor raised his head sharply. He knew who she was referring to and he smiled.

"I am willing and will do everything that is ordered to me"

"Have a rest, Charles Xavier" she answered "well, the Válar, we have considered you as a descendant of the _Istar_ worthy of trust"

The Professor could not help feeling more than proud. That such, wise and powerful beings would consider him as such, was more than a privilege and honor!

"Thank you, my lady," he said as he bowed as gallantly as possible once again, for his problem of leg paralysis.

When he raised his head, he found himself in his bedroom, sitting comfortably and covered with his quilts. There were still a couple of hours before dawn. Strangely, the Professor, although he wanted to start thinking about the plans he would make the next day regarding the revelation he had received, the Vála Irmo apparently had another idea and the Professor slept better than ever, better since Lady Galadriel returned to her realm.

* * *

" And that's how Sauron, the _Enemy of the Free People_ , was defeated! With the union of Men and Elves, the _Fellowship_ _of_ _the_ _Ring_ , and, above all, two brave hobbits called Samwise Gamgee and Frodo Baggins! "Ororo told Nira her favorite story, while both were on duty in the communications area.

Nira clapped. Ororo really was excellent at telling stories and more about the one she loved so much. The mutant had taken great care not to mention Kitty and all the role she had played during the 'War of the Ring'. Both she and her boyfriend, Logan; Emma Frost, Hank and Bobby had read the trilogy once it changed and they were stunned by what Kitty had dared to do and how it was that Middle-Earth had changed her into a Kitty a little more ... wise and forgiving the offenses. After all the fact that she returned and married the elf named Legolas, it had been an excellent idea on the part of Lady Galadriel, but hey! they were talking about Lady Galadriel. There were few things that the _Lady_ _of_ _Light_ did not do correctly, not after so many mistakes made in the past.

When the Professor saw the face of the Basque mutant that showed emotion and joy, he decided that it was better to allow her to be during the secret meeting to which he had summoned the five mutants.

* * *

"Well, Charles, what do you want to tell us is so important and so secret? "Logan asked once they were all gathered inside of Cerebro

"What I'm going to tell you, it will seem crazy, especially for you, Nira, but you need to know it because I need your help. However, before I begin, I want Nira to know the truth of the fate of Kitty and Laura "

Nira frowned slightly, but nodded, ready to listen carefully.

"About eleven years ago, the Reverend Stryker attacked the Mansion X and destroyed it. He killed almost all the young and inexperienced mutants, only Kitty for being seasoned in the fight and in mastered her ability was that she was saved. Because the Reverend would seek her out to get all the secrets out of her mind about the X- Men, I decided to put her in a deep coma, but since I was not sure if he would get her out, I sent her to Middle-Earth "

Nira was going to speak in astonishment, but the Professor motioned her to be silent, and went on.

"Kitty arrived at the moment when the _Fellowship_ _of_ _The_ _Ring_ had just begun its journey. With them she spent all the adventures that Ororo just talked about and little by little she managed to earn a place of respect and have the opportunity to live there. She also met Legolas, and both fell deeply in love with each other, to the degree that Legolas asked her to marry what Kitty accepted. "

Nira stared at him like someone who sees visions. That seemed crazy, and yet the Professor's gesture indicated that he was saying the truth entirely.

"Unfortunately, there was a misunderstanding and with the desire to save Kitty from this strange coma, these mutants in their good hearts thought it was good to use Cerebro to get Kitty out of there and then make her forget what she had lived for her own good. But Kitty never forgot the love she had for Legolas, even though she did not know what _'Meleth nín'_ meant (which in Sindarín means 'my beloved'). ... thanks to the intervention, because there is no other way to say it, Galadriel recalled Kitty by a necklace that the elf-lady had given her. Kitty decided return to Middle-Earth where she returned with Legolas and they got married; for 120 years they lived in Ithilien until after the death of King Aragorn, they decided to travel to Válinor and there they live together with Lockheed "

Nira did not know what to think. That ... that ... no, she did not know what to think.

"As for Laura. We do not know, not even her, how it was that she traveled to Middle-Earth, the truth is that she fell a long time before. During the First Age, in the Hidden City of Gondolin. There she met Lord Glorfindel, and although both initially had a bad start, they ended up falling deeply in love with each other, to the extent that even after the death of the elf- lord, Laura decided never to have any relationship again because her heart belonged only to him. Although Lord Glorfindel later returned as an emissary of the Válar, neither of them could not even once see as the Válar had given a mission to the elf- lord, also she had a mission that was to watch over the Lord Elrond's house, because that's where the future of Gondor and Arnor would come from, which, as Ororo probably already told you, Lady Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond, married King Aragorn and had three children with him; one of which, Eldarion, currently reigns.

"Laura went through many vicissitudes that made her suffer, others created friendships and other enemies, but for at least 6000 years she and Lord Glorfindel were separated. Until mercy of the Válar, the two were reunited in Rivendell and after a long recovery process with the help of Lord Glorfindel who was loving her as the first day he declared his love, traveled to Válinor shortly after Kitty and Legolas, and they also live there "

"That's a whole love story" observed Hank

"And ... and ... and ... why did not you tell the truth?" Nira asked so astonished that she had dropped into a chair

"Because ... who would believe us?" Emma replied "we would not believe it ourselves, unless we are eyewitnesses to Kitty's story. As for Laura's? Only because Logan, Remmy and the Professor have seen it "

There was a long silence in which the Professor stared at Nira who tried to assimilate all that revelation, while the others seemed to have fallen into their own memories of those situations.

* * *

"Nira" she was finally called by the Professor "Nira"

The young mutant finally turned around.

"Nira, the Válar have asked me for a group of five of us, including me, to travel to Válinor through Cerebro. Do you think you're able to go with us, or better stay? Because we are not going to face anybody "

" Who are we going to face, Professor? "Asked Bobby

"To Makarnea, who is a Maia; and ... " he took a breath" to the Phoenix "

"What?! We just killed or beat that fucked thing!" Logan exclaimed "and now these ... Válar ... want us to face that again! We already lost one of us! And the way we lost it was not 'exactly' pleasant! "

The Professor passed his hand over his face, a gesture he used to make when patience began to end.

" I know, Logan, I know! I also saw it! But if Makarnea, a Maia ... and you know what a Maia is ... is helped by the Phoenix. What do you think is the result in Middle-Earth? Especially since there's no mutants and all the Elves have sailed to Válinor. So, what do you think the result is going to be, huh? I, for my part, will go. If you prefer to stay, I do not care. But I really expected a lot more from you. The only thing I can say is that Emma and Hank need to stay because only Emma is almost as powerful as me and Hank knows better than anyone Cerebro "

Upon hearing this, the two mutants twisted their mouths.

"Ah! It was worth going just to get to know the famous Válinor! "Emma murmured

"I agree" he replied

" I'm going, Professor " Ororo said at that moment "I will not fail you or the inhabitants of Middle-Earth, that would be ... it would be a sacrilege! "

Everyone presents smiled. It was understandable, Ororo loved everything about Tolkien's work.

" Come on, Logan! Come! " Told him

The irascible mutant sighed. He did not like the idea, but he loved Ororo very much and he was not going to leave her alone.

"Let's go then" said

"I'm going too," said Bobby. "It will be interesting to meet the famous Legolas and know if he's taking good care of Kitty."

The mutant still loved her, but he had already made up his mind that he would never see her again, and he was slowly moving. on.

"I'll go too," Nira said. "It's ... it's ... unbelievable ... illogical, but if it's necessary to go to such a place to save the inhabitants, I'll go. After all, that what X- Men do, right? "

The Professor smiled. He knew he could count on Nira after all.

"All right. Emma, we'll give you time to concentrate on what you've read about Válinor. Hank, we need Cerebro to have maximum power. The trip is not easy to get"

* * *

An Argentine laugh was heard at the same time as a female chuckle on a beautiful beach.

The waves of the sea reached , and the breeze was delicious. There, carrying on his arm, a tall elf with a very long hair of the color of gold; very white and slightly shiny skin; blue eyes as blue as the sea; pointy ears; dressed with all the elegance of an elf- lord; in short, the most handsome of the male that in the whole universe could be found, was walking next to a human female who was totally different from him.

She was of medium height; her long hair like the night; her skin white as snow but not bright or beautiful like his; her green eyes like emeralds; her features certainly pleasant, but nothing out of the ordinary; the same as her body; dressed in beautiful linen dress the color of her eyes was taken from the arm of that handsome elf who looked at her with such an infinite love that there was no one that could rival him, more than if perhaps the one that shone in her eyes every time she looked at him.

Who were those two who walked talking, laughing and chuckling? They were Lord Glorfindel, emissary of the Válar; and his beloved wife, Laura Kinney, his Wandering Star.

Whoever saw that couple could not help but be amazed. That elf- lord had set his eyes on that homely daughter of the Men, or rather, descendant of the two _Istar_ known as the Two Blue Wizards , was unheard of because his ancestry on that side was illustrious, the female It was not beautiful; but for him, who had been able to look through the secrets of those emerald eyes, was the most beautiful creature that the Válar could have created, indeed, that Erú himself had created.

The love that had each other super passed any barrier. After all, about 6000 years of separation in which even so, both had always remembered and loved with all their heart, could not help but forge a love that went beyond the comprehensible. They were so united and so loved that their souls, were one and if one were taken away, they would die of grief ... even Laura, although she was not _elleth_.

* * *

" Oh, Glorfindel! You would never be able to do that! Said chuckling

"Even if you do not believe me, my beautiful Wandering Star "he replied tenderly stroking the hand that was entwined with his arm" when one comes back to deal with elflings like Elrohir, and, more, when was Elladan, you would be surprised "

"Too bad I was not there! To the truth that would have been very funny "she replied with an amused smile

Lord Glorfindel looked at her for a moment lovingly and gave her a delicate kiss on the forehead.

"If such had happened, beloved wife, you and I would not enjoy the happiness we currently enjoy," he said softly as he ran his finger along the outline of the necklace that had as said a horse (her favorite animal), necklace that he had given her a little over 6000 years ago, the night he had confessed her, his affections, and that she had never taken off more than when she had gone to Mordor.

By response, amazingly, especially if it was considered Laura's temper, she stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear,

"Certainly, my love, 6000 years are nothing compared to eternity"

Lord Glorfindel shuddered at the feel of her breath on his sensitive pointy ear, he was going to say something affectionate when he saw Laura open her eyes wide and let go of his arm.

"What's wrong?" He asked, feeling a pang of anguish in his elf's heart, remembering that this was her attitude shortly before the Sack of Gondolin began .

Laura did not answer, just pulled out her claws and ran off at full speed. Distressed by what might happen to her, the elf- lord ran after her with his sword unsheathed, because although there were times of peace and Válinor was a safe place, the Válar had made him feel that he was armed all the time.

"Laura!" He shouted

Suddenly he saw her stop short, and the same thing happened to him because they had both seen on a sand dune a group of people dressed in the strangest way and one of whom was bald and sitting on strange chair that floated near the ground.

"Xavier?" Asked astonished Laura, unsure of her words

"Good evening, Laura. And glad to meet you, Lord Glorfindel "the bald man replied with a kind smile.

* * *

 **So... finally the X-Men are in Válinor! What will Lord Glorfindel think of them? What will be the reaction of Laura? And moreover, what will be the reaction of the Elves? They know Kitty and Laura, they consider them as heroes but they don't know the others, so... what will be their reaction?**

 **By the way, I'm sorry if the story is going so slow but, as the first chapters in 'Mutants in Middle-Earth: The War of the Ring', is necessary to put everything in the place so in the moment of the action, everything can be explained.**

 **As I said before, waiting for your reviews, guys! They're extremely important for me and for the story and for the Muse!**


End file.
